Inuvember 2018
by PurdyBaby
Summary: Inuvember Challenge 2018.
1. Challenge Schedule

**INUVEMBER CHALLENGE SCHEDULE 2018:**

 _ **November 1st: Inuyasha (Main Gang)**_

 _ **November 2nd: Miroku (Main Gang)**_

• ** _November 3rd: Sango (Main Gang)_**

 ** _November 4th: InuFamily_**

 _ **November 5th: Naraku**_

 ** _November 6th: Priestess Day_**

 ** _November 7th: Band Of Seven_**

 ** _November 8th: Hanyou Day_**

 ** _November 9th: Sidekicks_**

 ** _November 10th: Free Day_**

 ** _November 11th: Favorite Episode_**

 ** _November 12th: Family_**

 ** _November 13th: Modern AU_**

 ** _November 14th: Rivalry_**

 ** _November 15th: LGBTQ_**

 ** _November 16th: Supernatural AU_**

 _ **November 17th: Free Day**_

 _ **November 18th: InuYasha Kagome**_

 ** _November 19th: Miroku Sango_**

 ** _November 20th: Sesshomaru Ship(s)_**

 ** _November 21st: Kikyo Ship(s)_**

 ** _November 22nd: Koga Ship(s)_**

 ** _November 23rd: Miscellaneous Ship(s)_**

 ** _November 24th: Free Ship Day_**

 ** _November 25th: Selfie_**

•November 26th: Reflections

 _ **November 27th: Prompt - The Dead Never Die**_

November 28th: Hardship

November 29th: Soulmates AU

November 30th: Hope


	2. November 1, 2018 - Inuyasha (Main Gang)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 1st, 2018**

 **Inuyasha (Main Gang)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Glossy amber eyes watched the children playing in the courtyard with a sad, desperate longing as he held the small red ball to his chest and warred against himself. On the one hand, he had just as much right to be here as them if not more so. His mother was a high ranking member of the court and his grandfather was the Lord of the Castle so why was he so nervous?

"Little one, just go up to them," an elderly woman chuckled as she stepped out of the sliding door and underneath the awning to stand beside him, "I'm sure they'll be very interested in the new ball I bought you."

"Grandmother, last time I tried to play they refused _and_ stole my top," the small boy whined as he looked up at her with lost and dejected amber eyes that shone with unshed tears, "I like this ball. What if they take it too?"

"I'll be watching. If they try to take it, I'll intervene," the elderly matron cooed as she patted his back and urged him forward, "Go on. No grandson of mine is _allowed_ to afraid of a few children. Especially not one as special as you."

Swallowing nervously, Inuyasha tentatively made his way towards the other children as he pressed the ball to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. Two of the little boys noticed his approach and froze like deer in the headlights before collecting themselves and rushing to tell the other children whose gaze all whipped towards the unwelcome arrival.

"We told you we don't want to play," an ebony haired boy hissed angrily as he marched up and pushed the small hanyou onto the ground and straight onto his bottom, "You're just a freak! Go away!"

"I'm…I'm a lord and I…" Inuyasha stuttered nervously as he tried to remember the small speech his grandmother had made him memorize, before taking a deep breath and getting gracefully onto his feet, "I am a Lord and…and you will address me as such."

Nodding once to himself and glancing over his shoulder at his grandmother who looked angry enough to spit, the small boy turned once more towards the mob of children who seemed non-plussed by his statement.

"You're an illegitimate bastard half-breed. You'll never rule _anything_ much less this castle," one of the boys hissed as he moved to tower a good foot over the young hanyou who'd gotten to his feet, "The only reason they let you in here is because of your connections. Guess what though? They're going to die one day and you'll be all…"

"That is _enough_ ," the grandmother finally intervened as she made her way into the small courtyard and addressed the children heatedly, "You dare speak to the heir apparent in this manner?"

"Shut it old bat," one of the braver children chuckled darkly before grinning evilly, "We all know the Lord is dying as we speak and so is this bastard's mother. If you want to defend him, fine but you'll be cast out alongside him when they go."

"You dare…" the elderly woman breathed menancingly before pausing when she felt Inuyasha's tiny clawed hand pulling at her kimono as he looked up at her with wide, frightened eyes. Without so much as another word, she bent down – groaning slightly about 'old bones' as she went – before picking up her grandson and gracefully heading back towards their quarters.

"Pay them no mind little one," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he rested his head against her shoulder and sniffled – his red ball still being held tightly against his chest, "Sometimes people lash out at things they don't understand."

"Mother _is_ sick though. Is she going to die?" Inuyasha sniffled as they entered the small living space and she closed the door behind them. Sighing the elderly woman gently placed him down on a small cushion before gracefully arranging herself to sit across from him. Cupping his face, she forced him to look at her and smiled reassuringly, "Your mother will be fine. The family doctor has been taking excellent care of her."

"Why…" the small boy began tentatively before taking a shuddering breath and pressing onward, "Why do they hate me?"

"Demons are misunderstood. People fear what they don't understand," the grandmother crooned softly as she gathered him against her chest, "Fear is a dangerous thing little one. As my grandson, I expect you to never fear _anything_."

"One...one day you're all gunna die. What…what if they run me out?" Inuyaha whimpered tearfully as he buried his small face in her shoulder, "What will happen to me?"

"You will be brave. You are strong. _So_ strong little one," the grandmother replied without a moment's hesitation as she squeezed him lightly and kissed his temple, "And death is a natural part of life. Everyone will die but that does not mean you should fear it or what will happen afterwards."

"I'm not _brave_ though. Everyone…everyone _hates_ me. I don't want to be alone," he admitted tearfully as he clutched the small red ball a little tighter to his chest and the elderly woman sighed heavily.

"Did you know that when your mother first informed us that she was with child, your grandfather and I were very upset?" the grandmother admitted softly as she ran her withered hand through his hair in a soothing rhythm, "We were angry that she had made what we believed to be a mistake. An unmarried woman having a baby out of wedlock? It just wouldn't do. On top of that, having a child by a demon is unheard of at best and seen as the ultimate dishonor by many. However, we also loved her. More than anything. So even though we were afraid for her, we did not cast her out. We sent her to a remote fortress under the protection of those we trusted. To be away from prying eyes. When…when she arrived here after the fortress was destroyed with _you_ in her arms? We were afraid again. Afraid because we believed we might have lost our daughter _and_ our grandson. But we had no reason to be afraid. You both lived and were returned to us. You are my brave boy and we love you both so very much. Even if one day we die, know that you will _never_ be truly alone. We'll _always_ be with you in your heart so there is no reason to be afraid."

"That still sounds like I'll be alone," the small boy sniffled miserably as he set his tiny jaw to keep it from trembling, "I'll have nowhere to go."

"No matter what you will always have a place in this world, little one. Even...even if you're the only one in it," the grandmother sighed softly as she reached up to gently rub one tiny puppy ear, "I want you to remember that you have a right to live and enjoy life. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"That still sounds bad," Inuyasha grumbled – his sniffles subsiding and replaced by small hiccups. The grandmother couldn't argue with him there and instead merely opted to hold him closer. To be honest, she was trying to prepare him for the worst. The illness that was slowly draining the life out of her daughter and husband was spreading like wildfire not just within the palace but in the surrounding villages as well. He'd most likely be spared due to his lineage but still she wasn't certain. If they did meet their fate at the hands of plague, he needed to survive.

A few weeks later, his grandmother had coaxed him into joining her on a trip to one of their more remote fortresses for a routine inspection. What he didn't know was that his mother was close to expiring and his grandfather had died just that morning. The plague was spreading and people were dropping like flies. Indeed several of the children who had taunted him that day were already gone and the poor baby hanyou was turning green at the stench of death and disease that hung heavy in the air.

"I've never been out of the castle. It smells so _good_ here," the small boy enthused as he took a deep sniff of the country air – completely oblivious to the fate of his grandfather and mother before furrowing his tiny brow and glancing over at his paler than normal grandmother as their small wagon continued on their path, "Are you sure that mother will be alright until we return?"

"Of course little one," the grandmother soothed in what she hoped was a convincing tone as she reached over to draw him into her lap - knowing that her daughter was expected to die within the day and had given her mother the go ahead to take Inuyasha far far away while there was still time, "Now sit still."

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly as he fidgeted with ill-contained excitement, "So this fortress is very far?"

"We'll pass through the mountains," the grandmother crooned affectionately as she ran her fingers through his hair , "It's near the ocean. Won't that be exciting?"

"I've never seen the sea," Inuyasha cooed happily as he tilted his head to look up at her with a lopsided grin – a single fang peeking out from under his lip, "I didn't know we had a fortress so far away."

"Well tiny Lord, it's time you learned about our domain," the grandmother teased as she nuzzled the top of his head and he giggled, "Now you must sit still."

"'Kay," he responded dutifully as he sat up in what he believed to be a regal position and folded his hand across his lap – earning a proud yet sad smile from his grandmother.

A week later they arrived at a seemingly deserted beach and as their servant unloaded their lunches, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder at the strange pitying look mixed with sad longing in his grandmother's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he bit into a small piece of salted meat and arched a quizzical brow, "Did I do something?"

"No, no little one," the grandmother responded in a strained tone as she watched him expectantly, "I'm merely tired."

"If you say so," he responded with a tiny shrug as he reached over to grab the small flask of water they'd recently refilled and took a mighty swig before turning his attention back to his meat. When he woke several hours later, completely disoriented and confused, he found himself alone on the sandy shore. His grandmother's scent stale, the carriage missing. She'd tricked him, drugged him, abandoned him so far from their home.

It was in that dark second of realization that a piece of his soul died. He shrouded this part away with haste, building impenetrable walls around it that would never be torn down or broken. It was the tattered and dejected ambition of trusting himself to those that hated him. Never again would he wish for the splendor of friendship with his peers or the possibility of one day having a family of his own. It was a lost cause that he could not afford to keep fighting for it. He had nothing left to give the effort, so he acknowledged defeat and simultaneously refused to mourn the loss of his childlike innocence.

By the time he'd arrived back to their now deserted castle that reeked of death, the trusting, innocent child from just a few days before had already disappeared forever. Just as did everyone he'd ever loved.

Whatever plague that had befell his mother and grandfather had decimated all the occupants. His _traitorous_ grandmother included. Her body he left – unable to forgive the betrayal – but he managed to remove his mother's body and bury her some distance away. For _her_ , he'd allow himself to mourn and remember with a modicum of fondness.

As the centuries passed, he came to understand his grandmother's motivation. Everyone was dying. Rather than leave him vulnerable to the derision and hatred of the survivors, if any, she thought it best to remove him from the situation by force. He admitted begrudgingly to himself that he never would've left his safe haven otherwise and on occasion, he dared to wish that in her final moments she was comforted by the thought that he would live. His mother had to have known. Her scent was on his grandmother's clothes that day. Still...still _sometimes_ he wished he would've died with them. He lost the only people who had ever cared for him. He was alone just as he feared. There was one thing about life that he knew above all else.

Death was easy.

Living was hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome scrunched up her face in concentration as she held up a small smooth stone and skipped it across the crystal clear lake they'd happened upon. Inuyasha watched her with a small smile on his face while the monk, slayer and kit sat under a nearby tree eating their meal. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was content. It seemed almost foreign to him to trust someone as completely as he did his rag tag group of friends but he knew in his heart they'd never betray him. It wasn't like with Kikyo where he was still weary and believed her to be capable of deceit. Despite the passage of time, there was a piece of him who believed everyone would betray him. His trust issues carved into his heart. A heart that was being healed by the people surrounding him but mostly by the woman skipping rocks. Swallowing thickly, he watched the miko pick up another rock and sighed.

They were near the place he'd grown up – not that he'd ever tell them that. Trust them he may but he hated pity. And they would pity him. Kagome especially seemed to relish in crying over hardships that befell him. All in all it hadn't been so terrible. To be honest, in the recent weeks, he'd been reflecting on his grandmother's actions that day so long ago. Yes, she abandoned him on the beach that day. Yes, she'd resorted to a dirty trick to stop him from following her which probably seemed necessary at the time. But in the few weeks it took him to return to the only home he'd ever known, everyone in the palace had died. She was merely trying to protect him. To make sure that he survived because…because she _loved_ him and wanted to keep him safe.

Misguided though it may have been, he was sure it hadn't been easy for her. What mattered to him though, was the thought that he _had_ been loved _unconditionally_ once upon a time. He'd forgotten what that felt like. Shaking that thought from his head, he turned his attention back to the miko skipping rocks across the lake and smiled softly.

Strange that such a feeling was almost foreign to him now. To be loved unconditionally like that. To have people touch him and talk to him like he wasn't a disgusting freak of nature.

Kagome loved him unconditionally. Kagome would never leave him unless she didn't have a choice. Kagome, just like his mother and grandmother, thought he was perfect just as he was and wanted him to live. And that was enough.


	3. November 2, 2018 - Miroku (Main Gang)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 2nd, 2018**

 **Miroku (Main Gang)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The meadow was a glorious expanse of grass and wildflowers. Soft green grass rustled gently in the breeze as Miroku walked slowly enjoying the feel of the wind blowing past him. All in all this was such a delightful break from all the violence that had become part of the norm. It seemed as though the dawning of each new day brought with it yet another villain to fight. Demons, yes, but evil humans as well. And their job was to fight evil in all its forms.

Still, at times it _bothered_ him. Not the endless battles but rather the ramifications the acts of an evil few had on his friends. How many demons had he fought in the past that were like Inuyasha or Shippo? Merely fighting to survive. Defending themselves from the sudden, unexpected arrival of those who wished to do them harm for no other reason but existing? He had been taught to hate all demons - Haichi excluded - and in some ways, he was no better than the villagers who turned them away. Who refused them entry because they judged a book by its cover. It was sad really but there was nothing for it. All they could hope was to change a few minds along the way.

Across the field, he could see the others waiting for him. Inuyasha, sitting above the others in a sturdy tree branch with a soft smile on his face that clearly the hanyou didn't believe anyone below him could see. That soft smile, of course, was due to the miko currently waving at the monk enthusiastically. It was so clear to everyone but her how much Inuyasha loved her. Shippo was balancing atop Kagome's shoulder, his eyes shining with delight as he too waved merrily.

And then there was Sango. The stunning demon slayer stood at Kagome's side, poised and collected, her face glowing with a serene, shy beauty. Ah yes, Sango was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld in both body and mind. He knew, as he had known for some time now, that he loved her. More than anything or anyone. He would gladly sacrifice himself a thousand times if it meant keeping her safe.

Beaming happily, Miroku hurried his step to join his comrades in arms. As he walked, he took a moment to thank Buddha for the gift of his friends. This small rag tag group of people who cared for him, who were honest and loyal, who were always there for him. Before them, he had only had Master Mushin and Haichi. The latter mainly served him out of fear and the former out of obligation. They cared for him - surely - but this new group? They were so much more. They were his everything. Especially Sango. _Most_ of all Sango actually. And that is why he could never let her know how he felt. He chased women and acted as lecherously as always to put her off the scent that his heart just wasn't in it anymore. It wouldn't be fair to tell her when he knew one day he'd have to leave.

Long ago, he had accepted that he would die at an early age because of his cursed wind tunnel. So he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have any long-term friendships or relationships with anyone. He flitted from one meaningless trist to the next. Not that anyone has ever said yes. For all his propositions, he had yet to _have_ anyone. He wouldn't hurt himself or a future child by doing that. No one should have to live with this curse. It would end with him one way or another. He had promised himself that much. But so much for not having earthly attachments. For not loving anyone. For choosing a lonely path. How could he give up his friends now? How could he give up _Sango_? He couldn't. Not now. Not ever. Not until the choice was made for him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the sky faded into a sickly black. The blue sky disappearing behind dark, angry clouds as wind swirled angrily through the clearing. No. Not the clearing. The wind began and ended with...with him.

One moment it was a gentle breeze, the next a howling gale. It struck him, tearing, pushing, pounding. It circled him, closing, tightening. He screamed as it wrapped with crushing force around his hand.

 _No!_

"Miroku, are you alright?" Kagome called out as she began coming closer with a concerned look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"GET BACK!" he tried to scream but to his horror his words were drowned out by the rushing wind. Didn't they know they should run?! Why were they coming closer?! **_WHY_**?!

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she gave him a heartbreakingly beautiful little smile and hurried her pace to stand near him, "Talk to us. Tell us what's happening."

A tearing pain shot through his arm causing him to scream out in sheer agony when the wind tunnel exploded in a shrieking maelstrom of wind. It sprung open, releasing that black hole sucking in everything, even light, into its unfathomable darkness. Miroku's screams of pain ripped from his chest as he felt the wind tunnel expanding, engulfing his whole hand, the wind gaining in strength with each passing moment.

Suddenly, his pain became the least of his concern as he heard screams over the pounding in his ears. Blue agony laced eyes watched helpless horror as Shippo flew through the air towards him and disappeared into the terrible void. The wind tunnel grew still larger. His forearm was gone, sucked in. Miroku tried to turn, to point the wind tunnel away from them. But he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything except watch.

With a sob of anguish, he watched as Inuyasha tried to shield Kagome from the wind with his body. He failed. Kagome slipped from the hanyou's desperate grip. With his own scream of anguish, Inuyasha leaped after Kagome as he always had done. Miroku could do nothing but choke on his tears as he watched Kagome disappear into the void, her reaching fingertips just inches from Inuyasha's as he joined her in the horrible nothingness of the wind tunnel.

Miroku wept, tears streaming down his face, as the wind tunnel crept closer to his shoulder. There was only one person left to die now besides himself. He watched as the wind tore Sango from her feet. As the howling maelstrom pulled her in, her terror-filled eyes found his. It was in that moment he knew. He saw how much she loved him and regret washed through him for every damn second he'd wasted in this life. Would he even get a second chance or would his soul be forever trapped within the void?

"Miroku!" Sango screamed in terror, as she, too, disappeared into the nothingness. Dropping to his knees, he didn't even try to fight any longer. It would be over soon. Everything...everything was over. He'd killed them. He killed them all. He never should've stayed. He knew better. This...this was why he was meant to be alone. He killed them. He killed...

 _ **"Miroku!"**_

Miroku bolted upright, gasping for air only to find himself nose to nose with Sango's frightened face. She was kneeling on the futon beside him with one hand outstretched. Taking a shuddering breath, a strange mixture of relief and guilt rushed through him. It was just a dream. He hadn't killed them. Sango...Sango was right here. _Sango_...

Swallowing a sob, Miroku threw himself at his wife, wrapping his arms around her, clinging on as though she might disappear if he let go. Shaking uncontrollably, he buried his face in the side of her neck, trying to gain a hold on his emotions.

"Shhh, it's alright," Sango cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair, "It was just a dream. The wind tunnel is gone. Naraku is defeated. I'm okay. Everyone is okay. You're okay."

"I saw..." he choked as he desperately tried to hold her tighter, "I saw..."

"I know," she soothed as she allowed herself to be the strong one and kept him grounded, "Everything is alright."


	4. November 3rd, 2018 - Sango (Main Gang)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 3rd, 2018**

 **Sango**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Give her a weapon and she was in her element. Put her on the offensive against an enemy and she was unstoppable. Have her stare down the biggest demon, the fiercest evil, anything and she would undoubtedly win. Enslave her brother, force him to try to murder her in cold blood - _however_ \- and Sango was paralyzed. Blind to everything and everyone except the young boy. It was as though the rest of the world vanished into thin air. Beginning and ending with Kohaku.

"Sango?" came a soft masculine call from behind her making her nearly jump out of her skin. InuYasha was an expert at remaining silent when he wanted to sneak up on someone and he'd taken a strange interest in her ever since she'd stolen Tessaiga. He'd forgiven her instantly which had only served to make her more miserable.

"I'm fine," she responded almost mechanically as she turned her head to stare into those glowing amber orbs, "I just needed to get some air."

"Food is getting cold," he responded awkwardly as he chewed the inside of his cheek and gauged her reaction, "And Kagome has been wondering where the hell you've been."

"Just needed air," Sango repeated with a defeated sigh, "It's been a tough few days."

"It has," the hanyou acknowledged as he sighed and moved to sit beside her, "You've been sulking since you returned with my sword."

"I'll betray you again," Sango muttered dejectedly as she cast a nervous glance at the half-demon who merely rolled his eyes in response, "If it means..."

"You think I give a shit?" InuYasha snorted as he sent her a condescending glance, "You're talking to a guy who _literally_ was going to sell out who he is just to fit in. At least you'd risk everything for a good reason. For someone you love."

"You love Kikyo," Sango corrected a little too quickly for his liking earning a surprised glance and a furrowing of the brow from her companion before she continued, "That's a good reason to do such a thing for love."

"I'm not sure I loved her," InuYasha replied after a long tense moment, "I mean, I cared for her. She was the first person I ever met who didn't try to kill me. She spared me. Repeatedly when she had every right to end my life. Even with you and Miroku, you guys tried to kill me. Shippo? He tried to trap me with a spell. Probably would've tried to kill me if he was older. Not that I hold that against you. You...you guys figured out...I dunno...you..."

Blushing as he lost his train of thought, he was about to launch to his feet when Sango reached up to grab his arm and gave him a sorrowful glance, "Then why do you let us stay? Let _me_ stay?"

"Because," he replied awkwardly as he settled once more and began to scratch idly at the bridge of his nose, "You guys stayed. Knowing what I am. You guys gave me a chance so I might as well return the favor. I mean, trying to save your brother is way worse than losing your mind and murdering people."

"That's not your fault," Sango sighed as she gave the now humiliated looking hanyou a reassuring smile, "And I know you'd never betray any of us. Never."

Her smile faltered as she pondered her admission and depression consumed her again, "Which is why I should go. I would betray all of you in an instant to save Kohaku."

"I know," InuYasha chuckled darkly making Sango clench her eyes and await the proverbial ax to fall before her eyes flew open as he continued, "I know you love your brother more than anything. Including yourself. You need to stick with us so you both come out of this alive."

"Even if i betray you all in the end?" Sango asked wearily both wanting to allow herself to hope while also wanting to make her position clear, "What if I..."

"You won't. Take a sword is one thing but you'd never kill any of us," InuYasha sighed as he stared up into the canopy above, "You wouldn't believe any of Naraku's promises. Not again. You've learned that people suck. That people lie. You've seen your family die in front of you. Everyone you ever knew is dead with the exception of Kohaku is now being controlled by an evil asshole. Shit, I Would be more worried if you acted like you _didn't_ care. That fact that you still fight says a lot. Better men have lost their damn minds over less."

"When did you become so wise?" Sango teased as she gave him a teasing smile and stuck out her tongue playfully, "Perhaps I am just crazy and you don't know."

"Well you are kinda nuts if you think we'd ditch you over something so stupid as stealing a weapon only _one_ person in the world can even _use,"_ InuYasha teased back as he gave her his signature smirk, "Now stop sitting out here by yourself in the dark and come eat."

And so she did and never again did the thought of betraying any of them cross her mind again. They would defeat Naraku. They would save Kohaku. Together. The lone wolf dies after all but the pack survives. And after a long painful journey, this rag tag pack survived. Kohaku included.


	5. November 4th, 2018 - Family

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 4th, 2018**

 **Family**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think our family tradition is saving one another," Kagome opined thoughtfully as she stirred the large pot suspended over the hearth, "That is kinda what we do."

"That isn't what I meant," InuYasha grumbled as he watched Miroku and Sango's twins attempt to chase after the hanyou toddler. Hanyous - thankfully - grew faster than human children. Despite only being one, Asuto looked more like a plump, healthy three year old. They were also much hardier than human children. Another aspect he was grateful for as the twins seemed to have decided that the game of "Slay" was better used on a peer. Not that Asuto couldn't return the favor. He'd pinned both twins simultaneously on more than one occasion. It surprised him at first that Asuto came out as a true half-demon. A tiny carbon copy of himself but with green eyes of all things.

The current conversation had begun after InuYasha overheard villagers in the marketplace talking about tradition. Family traditions to be precise. Certain foods or activities they'd undertaken during festivals or birthdays. It wasn't something he'd ever really thought about but now that he has a family, he kinda wanted to start some type of tradition. Something that...he didn't quite have the words. Something that he didn't have but most families seemed to. And he wanted his children to have everything he never did. Not that he was going soft! Just wanted to...ah forget it.

"Never mind," he mumbled dismissively under Kagome's curious stare, "Forget it."

As though seemingly reading his mind, Kagome gave him a soft smile and added quietly, "Each family tradition is different. Each family is different. Our tradition tends to be we will always find each other."

"I meant food or something," InuYasha mumbled as a traitorous blush blossomed on his cheeks, "Don't want to give the kid the impression that he'll need rescuing."

"That's fair," Kagome chuckled lightly as she turned her attention back to the stew, "Well...well maybe our tradition can be...ramen."

"You can't make ramen," InuYasha pointed out a little too quickly for her liking. She had tried. Several times.

"I made it _okay_ ," Kagome clipped - a little miffed as she sent the deep in thought hanyou a side long glare, "Besides a tradition doesn't have to be _food._ "

A high pitched squeal of joy drew both parents attention towards the piled heap of children in the open doorway. It seemed one twin had been pinned by Asuto and the second twin had jumped atop the baby hanyou to 'save' her sister. It looked rather ridiculous as all three squirmed to escape but found their limbs locked together.

"It could just be playing 'slay the demon'," Kagome commented in an amused tone, "After all Miroku and Sango are our family as well, and I think that sums up our family in a nutshell. We slay the demons."

"The bad ones," InuYasha corrected as she sent Kagome a side eyed glare that was meant to be fearsome but the half smirk on his face ruined the notion.

"I think that's _implied_ ," Kagome snorted as she smiled at the children now helping pick themselves up, "You can't _force_ a tradition, InuYasha. That defeats the purpose. You have to just take them as they fall into your lap."

Rolling his eyes and snorting derisively, InuYasha watched curiously as his little son anxiously began checking the twin who was at the bottom of the heap for injuries. She'd scraped her knee based on smell and his keen eyesight and while that wasn't Asuto's fault, that didn't stop him from mumbling an apology. Not that either twin was having _that_. They were tough and it was a battle mark. And not his fault. The twins actually seemed _offended_ that the tiny hanyou thought he _could_ hurt them. Which in turn made the larger hanyou both concerned and relieved. Asuto _could_ hurt them if he wasn't careful but apparently the twins weren't afraid he might. In no time the children were off again giggling like mad.

"I think Sango's glad her littlest one is much tamer," Kagome giggles softly as the trio raced madly around outside, "Even Miroku has been talking about ' _breaks_ '."

"Twins never stop moving and the other never moves," InuYasha snorted in agreement as he smiled softly before he furrowed his brow and sighed, "I'm not tryin' to pick a fight ya know. 'Bout traditions I mean."

"I know," Kagome cooed reassuringly as her lips twitched upwards, "I'll keep thinking about it. If you don't like the saving each other bit, I'm sure we can come up with something else."

Shippo has now entered the fray. Well more like ten Shippos. Racing in ten different directions as the twins and tiny hanyou took chase. Inuyasha knew from experience that his son was feigning ignorance. The scent gave the original away. Asuto seemed to want the game to continue and therefore was running in the exact opposite direction of the actual Shippo with a broad fanged grin on his face. Asuto always seemed more intelligent and insightful than InuYasha remembered being at that age. It was Kagome's influence, he figured, that gave his son the emotional intelligence he possessed. InuYasha begrudgingly admitted that as a child he probably would've ruined the fun by catching the original right away.

The more he watched, the more he'd admit he liked the idea of bestowing his child with the knowledge that he was loved by more than just his parents. Kagome was right. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were part of their family. And their family protected each other. Saved each other more times than he could keep track of. That was their tradition. To always find each other. To always save each other.

"So saving each other is our tradition, huh?" InuYasha commented casually as he stood up with inhuman grace and moved to wrap his arms around his wife's waist, "I can live with that."

And so he did. So did they all.


	6. November 5th, 2018 - Naraku

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 5th, 2018**

 **Naraku**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had started off an innocent enough day. Well, not so innocent as pleasant. The day of an arranged marriage in times such as these would never be considered _innocent_. Still, all she had wanted was a last glimpse at her ancestral home by the forest. All by herself with no one around her. A moment to bid her home farewell. She had sighed as she closed her eyes and listened to the creaking of the trees, whispering their song to the wind. In the early morning sun, light streaked through the boughs in both brilliant and shadowy beams. Just a few weeks ago - in the summertime -those beams were an unearthly white gold, illuminating the greens; yet the gift of those warm days had already passed for the season. Now they approached those wintry days when the fog would cast those same beams of light onto sepia tones and the woodland was dry. Sleeping until spring.

She hadn't wanted to marry that boorish, brainless merchant who looked like he'd fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. The very idea of being touched by him made her skin crawl and bile force its way up her throat. True, she was older than most women who were wed and true, most of the women in the village had the audacity to be envious of that foul man. They thought he was quite attractive which was _beyond_ her. How did they not see him for what he was? For all those burns and scars? For that wicked glint in his eye. How could they _possibly_ say he was attractive? They had to be humoring her and trying to be kind. Or so she had thought. Her current circumstances, however, made her realize why they seemed to see him as something other than what he truly was.

 _A demon._

He'd come to her this morning. Speaking in that tone he must have thought sounded seductive. All that changed, however, when he tried to touch her and she smacked him away. Gone was the illusion in that moment. Gone was the thought that she would come quietly and be submissive. That she would do whatever loathsome act he wanted her to perform. In that moment, he changed before her very eyes. An evil, disgusting aura that even her human senses could register oozed from his every pore. And so she ran.

The mountain scenery was gorgeous, and if she were in her right mind, she would've wished that she could stop to take it all in. She couldn't. Couldn't stop. Not right now with her heart was thudding in her chest. She couldn't breathe, and her lungs were crying out for mercy. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't. That...that _thing_ was still behind her. She could hear the crackling of leaves under its feet as it followed her, almost as loud as her own heart. She pushed her screaming muscles forward, trying to force her non-obedient legs to continue running. But they faltered and twitched, ready to give up. She wanted to give up. To give in. She couldn't stand the feeling of warmth behind her. Coming closer and closer. Promising nothing but death.

The hot summer sun beat down on her flushed skin. Her long ebony hair officially having sprung loose from the elegant bun she'd spent so much time on that morning. The feathers she'd painstakingly arranged long gone as was the jade comb and those jade earrings her mother had given her on her wedding day. . There was still so much she wanted to see and do. Yearning for freedom in a world where women has less rights and value than cattle. Having so little choice in life as having been promised to a _demon_. A demon who apparently wanted to marry her to feast on her flesh or...or something nefarious. A demon from whom she was currently running for her life. He was getting closer. Closer. Closer. She could almost feel his breath on her exposed skin. The last thing those chestnut eyes saw before closing forever was a strange man wearing a baboon fur.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inhaling deeply, a young woman groaned from her place on a cold stone table. Her crimson eyes blinking stupidly at the dripping stalactites above her.

"Ah, you're awake Kagura," a cruel voice chuckled off to her side making her head whip towards it in an unnveringly fluid motion, "You've been asleep for some time."

"Who are you?" the woman murmured groggily as she furrowed her brow before they widened as they realized her state of undress. Squealing, she whipped her slender arms across her body to hide her modesty as she turned away with a heavy blush staining her cheeks. After a few moments, she managed to whisper, "Where are my clothes?"

"I am your creator," the man chuckled darkly as the woman clenched her eyes shut, "and you are my incarnation. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone," the woman mumbled miserably as she set her jaw to keep it from trembling before repeating herself in barely more than a whisper, "I don't..."

"Ah but you do," the man cut her off as he crooned in a low cold tone, "You are Mistress Kagura, my incarnation. Master of the wind."

"No," the woman whispered softly, "That's...that's not..."

Before she could argue further, the pain had begun. Searing, _excruciating_ pain. She learned the hard way over the next few years that disagreeing with the man was met with harsh punishment and disobedience with harsher still. Still, despite everything, there was something that reached down to her very soul - if she had one - that yearned to be free. To be her own woman. To go wherever she wanted. And she was never able to explain why that was.

At least until that bastard began creating others. His incarnations required a _human_ soul - _forcibly_ taken - to create. His own he had apparently sold or lost many years prior. There had been many failed attempts at creating another incarnation. Kanna's rebirth had been particularly difficult to watch even for one such as Kagura. Children were much too pure to stay captive by something so foul. Their souls withering away until they were useless. It made Kagura sick. Made that desire to be free that much stronger. One day she'd be free. She just needed to be patient. And await the one who'd be strong enough to defeat him. The beast, the liar, the devil who called himself Naraku.


	7. November 6th, 2018 - Priestess Day

**A/N: So lazy today.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 6th, 2018**

 **Priestess Day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courage. Friendship. Wisdom. Love.

My grandfather used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of war between youkai and humans that lasted for _centuries_. All fueled by wicked desire for something called the Shikon No Tama. But all that changed when a powerful priestess appeared. Only the priestess, who knew the one, true and correct wish, could stop them but when the world needed her most, she vanished. Five hundred years have passed, and I discovered that _I_ am that priestess, a miko named Kagome Higuarashi, and although my spiritual skills are great, I've got a lot to learn before I'm ready to save anyone. But I believe that together with my friends, we can save the world.


	8. November 7th, 2018 - Band of Seven

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 7th, 2018**

 **Band of Seven**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When you're feelin' sad and low, We will take you where you gotta go," an effeminate young man sung dejectedly to himself as he made his way down the lonely path, "Smilin', dancin', everything is free. All you need is positivity."

Yet again, he'd been tasked with stalking that little group led by that half-demon with the most adorable little ears. And yet again, they'd gotten away. But not with everything. Oh no. That girl who seemed to be so infatuated with his Inuyasha had dropped the most interesting item. It _sung_. In some kinda tongue. But there were only four or five songs in this particular box. All sung by women. With very _predictable_ choruses. And so he amused himself by parroting the women. Something to do. Although the strange ear coverings weren't the most comfortable things in the world, it was pleasant. It astounded him that so much had changed in the years they'd been locked away. Now people had guns and boxes that sang. Incredible really.

"Colors of the world," he merrily continued to parrot the English language before adding in an exaggerated whisper, "Spice up your life."

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" came a booming, highly amused voice from slightly above him - making Jakotsu nearly jump out of his skin before he saw it was just his best friend - teasing him as always.

"Bankotsu you scared me," Jakotsu giggled girlishly as he sent the bemused man a sheepish grin, "It's not nice to sneak up on people ya know."

"Since when do you care whether or not I'm nice?" Bankotsu chuckled as he gracefully jumped down to land in front of his most loyal follower, "We're not very nice if you haven't noticed."

"I _knew_ that," Jakotsu quipped as he sighed and pulled the headphones down to rest upon his neck, "It's just a _joke_."

"Anyway, what do you got there?" Bankotsu asked with a happy sigh as he used one finger to lightly poke at the black curved, strange...puffy...what did he have there?

"It's a singing box," Jakotsu replied happily as he quickly removed the headphones and damn near slammed them over Bankotsu's head, "Here, here try them."

"What the..." the ebony haired man murmured to himself as he listened to women singing amidst sounds the likes of which he never heard before, "What is this?"

"That's _just_ **_it_**! I _don't_ **_know_** ," Jakotsu cackled as he help up the small rectangular box and pointed at the small button that was pushed down, "See I press this one it plays and if I press this one..."

He pressed the second button and the music - if you could call it that - stopped instantly. Bankotsu blinked stupidly at the object before rolling his eyes and snorting, "Now where did you find this again?"

"Oh, that bitch who is in love with my Inuyasha dropped it," Jakotsu sniffed pettily as he sent a side-eyed glare at his friend, "You can have her and I'll take him."

"Well, that goes without saying," Bankotsu chuckled as he punched his friend lightly on the arm, "Maybe he'll get a few good swipes in beforehand. I swear someone will stab you straight through and your reaction is always just to flirt."

"Well I am a flirt, what can I say?" Jakotsu hummed happily, "Oh I do hope he screams for me. And maybe me for him. Can you imagine?"

"Try not to," Bankotsu teased as he gave his friend a playful grin, "I mean do you imagine me..."

"Uh yeah," Jakotsu snorted as though it was beyond obvious, "Doesn't everyone think about everyone?"

Shrugging, Bankotsu supposed that was probably a fair assessment. Strange, weird but fair. Maybe. He honestly didn't really care either way.

"You've _always_ been a strange bird," Bankotsu sighed happily as he stretched his hands above his head, "Weird but loyal."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Jakotsu teased as he moved the headphones back over his ears and began to hum - missing Bankotsu's nod of acknowledge and affectionate smile. The two walked onwards together to meet the others. Wondering what other new discoveries had been made since they were last on this earth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha! I can't find my headphones! Or my cassette player!" Kagome huffed in exasperation as she folded her arms across her chest, "We have to go back."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled as he narrowed his eyes, "In case you don't remember, that creep is probably still out there waiting for us. If you dropped something, consider it gone."

"It's modern technology," Kagome sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't just consider it gone. What'll happen if someone finds it in five hundred years."

"Nothing lasts that long except maybe trees and mountains and dirt and shit," Inuyasha groaned as gestured idly in the direction from whence the came, "It's gone Kagome. Gone. We're not going back on the off chance it might alter the future."

"Maybe my losing it changed the future. Maybe I'll just vanish and you'll forget you ever knew me," Kagome challenged him as a faint blush rose on her cheeks, "Who would find the jewel shards?"

"There wouldn't be any jewel shards to find," Inuyasha reminded her absently as a strange look crossed his face and he chewed the inside of his cheek. Kagome had recoiled like she'd been slapped and was about to burst into tears when Inuyasha did something unexpected.

"Fine, let's go get this stupid box of yours but if it's not there, will you agree to let this go?" Inuyasha asked as he narrowed his eyes in silent challenge, "Will you?"

Kagome did. And they didn't find it. Mainly because they figured out that the 'creep' had taken it and none of them had any interest in searching for him. Still, it didn't escape Kagome's notice that over the next week InuYasha seemed to be watching her. More do than usual and with such intensity - like he was trying to memorize every detail of her face - until he realized she noticed and then he'd abruptly look away with a faint blush. She hadn't meant to scare him. Not really. She didn't actually think something as stupid as a cassette player would cease her existence but apparently those words had struck home. And they never did find that cassette player although they did eventually defeat the Band of Seven. They defeated Naraku. And Kagome disappeared through the well.

"She still exists," Sango heard InuYasha mumbling to himself one night as he sat against the hut and clearly believed them all to be sleeping, "One stupid box couldn't be why she's gone. She'll be back. She'll be back."


	9. November 8th, 2018 - Hanyou Day

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 8th, 2018**

 **Hanyou Day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the average passerby, the necklace seemed to hold no value yet he would hold it tightly against his chest - just over his heart like it hurt - as he walked, as he sat, as he slept. Playing absently with the beads in his fingers, because worth, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Take away the sunshine for all he cared, but don't you _ever_ touch the necklace around his neck. It could not be replaced, not for three whole years. Whenever lonely or rejected, he took it in hand, and was instantly connected to her – long gone from this world, but materialized by touching these stupid beads. It meant he had once belonged to someone. Not like a dog. But that he had loved and been loved in return. Those words and the distance couldn't hurt him. She protected him and those beads he once hated were his lifeline on cold, unforgiving nights.

And then she came back to him. A few years had passed since then and he finally admitted to being in denial during their quest. He knew she loved him but he also didn't know. Such a strange thing to try to explain. It wasn't that he didn't love her. Far from it. It was more...well damn, it was more that he couldn't believe it. If he did, it was real and could be taken from him. He admitted this after accidentally exposing yet another story about his past that tore at his wife's heartstrings. So she had cried. Not because of him but for him. Something that still baffled him truth be told.

"What I'm trying to say," she had sniffled and held him tightly against her after he'd confessed, "is that I'm crying because I realized yet again the suffering you had to go through, and I can't believe you made it out alive. Because I can't take it, I can't bear the fact that this world fucked you up so bad you couldn't believe someone loved you just the way you are!"

He didn't know what to say to that. Not merely because she cursed. Oh no, he had no idea where to even begin explaining it.

It was a widely acknowledged fact among his kind that a single life event defined the lives of every hanyou that ever lived up until that point when she fell into his life. One day, whether it be days or decades, they would wake up alone. All alone. Their human parent would leave them by no fault of their own. Death was a natural part of life. Demon parents tended to be...well _murdered_ or otherwise dealt with before any hanyou left infancy. Some hanyou - were they to meet - theorized that there was perhaps a curse of some kind. Some unspoken promise of death by the Gods for bringing a half-breed into the world.

Their fate was to live a solitary life. It had always been that way. No family. No friends. No mates. A state of raw abandonment eventually swallowing their sanity whole; dawn by dusk they'd feel their reason slipping through their frozen hearts and minds. Despite years of wanting the world would leave them be, being alone became an anguish rather than a salve. They were completely and utterly alone in their minds, bodies, soul, and most devestatingly, entirely alone in the world.

At some point or another, they'd find themselves laying their heads gently on the hard surface, puffs of warm breath threading out of their lips. Willing to do anything to feel the radiating heat of another close by. But there was nothing left, nobody left, no reason to move. Eyelids fluttering shut, many would allow a nice thought to cross their mind. Maybe they'd be joining their parents soon, maybe if they just wait a little longer. Maybe. Just maybe they'd find belonging in the next life. Was it so wrong to dream? It was, the world would croon. And they'd know there was no going back and they would be an outcast for the rest of their days.

But all that changed. A single hanyou managed to find a place in the cold, cruel world. He had... wait for it ... a mate, friends _and_ was expecting a child. He had it _all_. The bond he had shared with her was like a bridge out of the fortress he'd been in since birth, it allowed him to set foot outside it's protective compound and explore the sun-warmed grass on the other side.

And others wanted that too. So they set out to find this mythical hanyou. To seek out a piece of that belonging he had found. And found it they did. Within thirty years, hundreds of half-demons had found their way to the forest of InuYasha. They found the lucky hanyou and his mate who aged like them for some inexplicable reason. They found friends. Had children. Finally had a home where hanyou belonged. Where they found a life worth living. All because of the woman who gave a single hanyou a chance to live a normal life.

She saved _him_ by loving him.

So strange something so simple sufficed.

And by doing so, she saved them all.


	10. November 9th, 2018 - Sidekicks

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 9th, 2018**

 **Sidekicks**

 **I PRESENT TO YOU TO THE TUNE OF PUMPED UP KICKS:**

 **HAICHI**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku's got a cursed hand

We look around the world, he won't tell me his plan

He's got a rolled sutra charm, hanging out his robes he's a monkish kid

Yeah I serve a strange little man

Finding bad demons hidden in a box of bad things, I don't even know what

But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my friend

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than his tunnel

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my friend

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than his tunnel

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Daddy worked a long day

He was coming home late, he was always home late

And he came with a surprise

Died in the meadow right before his eyes

Been serving for a long time

Yet the sight of his hand is still a quick fear trigger

I reason with my oldest friend

I say your hand's uncovered, must have lost your wits, yeah

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my friend

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than his tunnel

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my friend

All the demon kids who get messed up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than his tunnel


	11. November 10th, 2018 - Free Day

**A/N: All of us know Inuyasha's Lullaby, right? So we good? Yes? If not google it before reading. Melody used. Thanks.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 10th, 2018**

 **Free Day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coughing lightly, Kagome rubbed her sore chest and tried to blink away the blurriness obscuring her vision. She was too much in shock to really realize what happened or to assess the damage but she did manage to focus her sapphire eyes on the man standing a few feet away. Strangely, his focus was somewhere on the tree behind her, as if she had become mysteriously invisible to him or he could not bare to see her at all. Like she'd crossed some invisible line, and offended his sensibilities. As she tried to open her mouth to speak, a wet gurgle escaped her lips as her heart fell into her stomach and hammered erratically. Kagome had never been afraid of his anger before but this was different. Somehow the strange blank face and the purposeful avoidance was more terrifying to her than anything he'd ever done before. Slowly, he approached and knelt down - in one swift yet gentle motion picking her up like she was nothing but a sack of flour. He cradled her to him as he ran - far away from their friends, from the battle which she assumed was still happening. She'd hadn't been out that long had she?

A solitary shaky hand ran over her stomach only to come across rough, hastily wrapped cloth bandages already stained through with blood. Some of it had already dried. Hours. She had to have been out for hours. A dull throbbing pain began making itself known to her shaken mind - growing in intensity with each heartbeat. Again, she tried to speak but there was that same strange gurgling noise.

"Stop trying to talk," Inuyasha hissed hoarsely - his voice thick like he'd been sobbing uncontrollably for hours or recently suffered a bad case of laryngitis, "Just...just stop."

Nodding numbly, Kagome noticed the way his grip tightened ever so and the way his feet picked up the pace. The wind in her face was nauseating combined with the pain and it was she could do to stay conscious. It was fast becoming a struggle to keep her eyes open and strangely, the pain began fading.

 _'How weird,'_ Kagome thought absently as darkness began to seep through her mind, _'What...'_

"You better stay with me," she heard Inuyasha whisper harshly - but underneath his anger was something she'd never heard before... _fear_ , "I swear I'll never forgive you if you leave me."

Kagome would've questioned that more - really she would have - if it weren't for the fact that she had already lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Far away," she heard a familiar yet hoarse voice singing softly- although she couldn't quite place the individual it belonged to, "The lone wolf he howls. For he has no place to call home. Oh, he sings to call you to sleep. Worry not, you are safe with me."

It was a rather pretty melody. Sad but sweet at the same time. Almost like a creepy lullaby or a swan song. Fidgeting slightly, she exhaled heavily before trying to open her eyes to find the source when a strong, calloused hand suddenly cupped her cheek.

"Are you awake?" came an masculine whisper - the desperation plain in the tone, "Kagome, can you hear me?"

The hand remained as a second brushed some stray hairs behind her eye and she felt a pair of lips descend on her forehead along with a tickle of hair. A puff of heated air washed against her skin as the unknown man exhaled shakily, "Don't take her too. Don't take her."

The lips pressed firmly against her temple once more before she heard the rustling of fabric and felt strong arms pulling her against a hard chest - gently mind you but she could feel the trembling in the man's body as he stroked her hair and continued whispering in a tone that suggested he was crying, "Come back to me. Please. Please just wake up dammit. Just wake up."

Fidgeting again, she heard a muffled sob as the man buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. So strange that someone would be smelling her. Especially someone she didn't know. Although it seemed like he knew her. At least someone knew who she was. Her eyes finally obeyed her command and blinked open only to find herself staring into the tear stained face of a very strange looking man. Instead of panicking like she knew she probably should, she furrowed her brow as a feeling of safety washed over her. He seemed familiar. So familiar.

"Kagome," the man managed to choke before his lips crashed down on hers and he pulled her tightly against him. Tensing, the panic that hadn't been present reared its ugly head with a battle cry and she quickly delivered a resounding slap before trying to escape. Fruitlessly as it turned out because his strong arms hadn't released her. The man was now staring at her worried and anxious face - his mouth hanging open in shock and fear.

That much was true. Inuyasha had spent the last two weeks too anxious to bring her the far distance to her home on the other side of the well. He'd been meticulous in caring for her during that time. Barely sleeping in case any moment might be her last. His mind raced over the worst case scenarios. If...if she did die, perhaps he could bribe Sesshomaru. Give him Tessaiga and surrender his own arm so the bastard could wield it so long as he brought her back to him. Putting a jewel shard into her like Kohaku if that plan didn't work. Maybe...maybe even killing Kikyo so that he could return that piece of soul into the girl's broken body. Amidst all the fear was also a spark of anger. She had been so...so stupid. That blow was meant for him and he could've taken it but oh no, Kagome did as she always did and purposefully threw herself into harms way. So what if he'd been human at the time? She was just as human and he'd much rather die than have to sit like he had been waiting to find out whether he'd lost her forever. But maybe that's why she did it. Because she loved him just as much as he loved her. He had suspected for some time her feelings might run as deeply but whenever he tried to breach the subject, something always ruined it and his courage would shrivel away.

These past few days his sanity had been wavering as the scent of death began creeping into her scent - coming and going with no predictable pattern. He'd taken to trying to find something to anchor him. Something comforting. So he turned to old faithful. The lullaby his mother sang to him whenever he was scared or frightened or hurt. It worked to keep the panic at bay. Something to distract him from the present danger. Not completely because the song also served to remind him of how his mother died so long ago. Hurt by throwing herself in front of him when a random villager decided enough was enough. Her face in those final moments as they dragged him away was permanently burned into his mind - full of despair and grief. They tortured him for days before Sesshomaru arrived. To this day, that turn of events confused him. Sesshomaru arrived killed everyone and then left him there. No words of comfort and days later when Inuyasha'd healed enough to follow after his brother, the daiyoukai turned him away. Forcibly.

He was singing that comforting lullaby when he heard Kagome fidgeting in her sleep - as she had been doing more recently. His relief when she opened her eyes officially doing away with any fears he still might be harboring. He kissed her. And she hadn't kissed him back. No, she was staring at him like he was some vicious predator. Like she was afraid of him. He wanted to run away but his body refused to budge. Subconsciously refusing to let her go in more ways than one.

"Kagome?" he tried again with a hoarse, desperate whisper, "I...I..."

"Let me go," Kagome hissed angrily as she narrowed her eyes and began struggling again, "Or I'll scream. I will."

"O...okay," he replied in barely more than a whisper as his insides collapsed upon themselves and died. His arms lost their strength as he pulled them back - watching as she shakily got to her feet from his place on the ground. Unwelcome tears once again began streaming down his face as he slowly pushed himself up and pulled his knees against his chest. Burying his face, he clenched his eyes in pain and cursed himself for being so weak. He had lost her, just as he fear. Just like everyone else. He had no one. He was alone again. And he couldn't...couldn't force himself to go back to living that kind of life. Thousands of ugly thoughts raced through his mind - each more terrible than the last as his mind and heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Who are you?" came her voice - still angry but slightly worried as well. Raising his blotchy face just enough to see her look of confusion, he blinked stupidly at her as he replied with a bite, "The fuck you mean who am I?"

"I mean who are you," came her snide reply as she folded her arms across her chest, "And where are we? And why am I in my underwear? And..."

"You don't know me?" he replied meekly as hope bloomed in chest, "So you...you..."

"Tick tock, mister. I'll ask one more time, who the hell are you?" Kagome replied angrily as she narrowed her eyes in silent challenge, "Start talking."

"My...my name is..." he cleared his throat as he hastily wiped away the salty marks on his skin, "I'm Inuyasha. You've been traveling with me and...and our friends for a little over a year now. We're...we're friends."

The hestitation on the word 'friends' wasn't lost on her and she began to feel a bit guilty. Perhaps he was her boyfriend or something and she'd just slapped him for doing what he normally did.

"Where are these friends?" Kagome asked skeptically, "And you didn't say where we were."

"They're...they...I'm not sure," Inuyasha responded with a resigned sigh as he rested his chin against his knees, "You got hurt so...I dunno my instincts kicked in and...and I ran to somewhere that felt safe to take care of you. We're...we're probably three days journey from the well."

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek as she took in the boy's appearance until her gaze landed on his ears twitching atop his head.

"What are you?" she asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side - her lips twitching upwards when the ears suddenly pinned against his scalp.

"I'm...I'm a half-demon," he responded hesitantly as he averted his eyes and sighed as he added, "But...but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not. I...I know that probably seems crazy because in your time there aren't demons in plain sight and shit, I dunno. I don't know."

"So...yeah, I'm not following any of this," Kagome snorted in a bemused tone as she sighed and moved sit down across from him, "Obviously you know me and you seem very familiar. Are we dating or something?"

"Dating?" Inuyasha muttered in a confused tone as he grimaced and shook his head when realization hit him, "No. No we're not. We're friends like I said. We ain't like that."

"But you kissed me," she commented leadingly as she arched a brow, "So obviously we're a little more than friends."

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha looked more miserable as he gave her a sad little smile and began shrugging out of his top before draping it over her shoulders, "Here, we should get you home."

His evasive response didn't sit right with her but she decided to let it go. For the moment.

"You said three days from a well," Kagome sighed a little dejectedly, "So where are we and why are we worried about a well?"

"The real question is when," Inuyasha replied in a very tired voice as he stood up and brushed some of the dirt off his clothes, "We're in the feudal era as you call it. The well is how you get back to your world and if...if you really don't remember, you need to go home. And...and we'll just hope your memory comes back, okay? Let's just leave it at that. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"So this is the past, huh?" Kagome replied with an amused chuckle as she wrapped the warm red fabric around her, "Interesting."

Inuyasha was absolutely heartbroken as he ran to bring Kagome back to her home. Their journey quiet and awkward. It had taken some convincing to get her to get on his back but she'd since relaxed into his and he tried to memorize the feel of her body against his own.

 _'It could be worse,'_ a little voice in his mind taunted, _'She could be dead so stop acting like a little bitch and get your shit together.'_

Despite the little nagging voice, he still felt himself grieving. The girl he knew and knew him was gone. Good as dead. And he just had to pray she'd come back to him one day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A full week had passed since she'd been deposited here by that strange man. All in all it seemed her family backed up his story and there were times in the night she could swear she could feel those lips on her forehead. Those calloused hands running through her hair. His voice whispering her name.

"No! No! Drop it!" came a frustrated sounding men's voice from across the street. Stopping, Kagome adjusted her backpack as she turned to watch the poor man trying to order his dog to drop something it'd eaten, "Drop it! No! Sit boy and drop it!"

Gasping, Kagome staggered as everything fell into place. A lifetime of memories flooded her mind all leading up to the moment...

"HE KISSED ME!" Kagome blurted out excitedly before clapping her hand across her mouth and blushing hotly when the man turned his attention towards her and cringed. Quickly turning, Kagome ran back to the well when she felt the tingle of a familiar aura coming from above. Pausing, Kagome looked up and saw a flash of red and silver. Glancing around, Kagome called out softly - knowing his hearing would pick it up.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there," she called in a sing song tone, "If you come down and be a good boy, maybe I'll go buy some ramen. Beef ramen. You're favor..."

The hanyou landed in front of her with such force that he cracked the cement - his face neutral but his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Do you remember?" he whispered anxiously as his amber orbs searched her face, "Are you..."

Before he could finish his question, Kagome launched herself at him. Quickly placing a firm kiss against his lips as her answer, Kagome hummed happily when he responded with gusto. Pulling away, he gave her an utterly relieved smile as he pulled her firmly against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," he murmured affectionately as he gave her a light squeeze, "So much. Say you love me too."

"Well I mean if I _have_ to," Kagome responded in a teasing tone as she wrapped her arms firmly around him and sighed happily, "I love you too."


	12. November 11th, 2018 - Favorite Episode

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 11th, 2018**

 **Favorite Episode**

 **Inuyasha: The Final Act Episode 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was something so final about Kagura's death. Something...something _humbling_ about it. They'd gone all this way. Survived so much. Seen so much. And yet someone they had all been _so_ sure - so _very_ sure - would have survived had died. Within hours of them last laying eyes on her. Anyone of them could die in the upcoming battle. Anything could happen. Everyone was fair game and there were no certainties.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. A mumbling of quiet, subdued thanks the only words that passed between the ragtag group of misfits. None of them wanted to admit anything they were feeling when the final battle was upon them. Inuyasha for his part seemed - disturbingly - the most depressed and quiet out of all of them. None of them had ever felt fondly towards the wind sorceress but they hadn't really hated her either. Still, his tentative yet pained glances at each of his friends in turn didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the way that he was merely pushing around the rice in his bowl with his chopsticks or his odd resigned sighs.

Finally, it was Kagome who broke the silence with a sad little smile on her face, "I'm glad she wasn't alone at the end. At least...at least, Sesshomaru was there. It...it must've been comforting."

"She was smiling," Sango admitted quietly as she lowered her chopsticks and sighed, "I hope that means she was at peace."

Miroku hummed in agreement but otherwise didn't comment further - having not touched his food and seeming merely content to run a solitary finger down his palm in a rhythmic, unceasing motion. Inuyasha didn't comment. And neither did Shippo who seemed to almost be making an effort to be as small and unnoticeable as possible from his place in Kagome's lap.

"She always seemed fond of Kanna," Sango added after a moment as she furrowed his brow and set her small bowl down on the grass beside her, "I wonder what that little girl will think of Naraku killing her friend."

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha finally piped up in a disturbingly hoarse, bitter tone as he sent the slayer a half-hearted glare, "Kagura's _gone_ and _nothing_ Kanna does will ever be able to bring her back. Besides, everyone dies eventually and there's nothing that can stop it. I'm sure Kanna knows that better than anyone and I doubt she cares all that much."

Blinking stupidly at the hanyou, Kagome opened her mouth before closing it once more when she found she lacked anything to add to that blunt statement. He had been acting oddly all night. Very oddly. And so had Shippo. Furrowing her brow, she sighed as she looked down at the kit in her lap and ran her free hand through his hair - earning herself a happy coo. As Shippo clenched one small hand into the fabric of her skirt and rubbed his cheek along her leg, it hit her.

 _'We'll all die centuries before Shippo and Inuyasha,'_ she thought forlornly as she glanced up with watery eyes at Sango and Miroku, _'We're human and...and they're not.'_

A rush of humility suddenly flooded through her as a sick realization grew in the pit of her stomach. Here she was, worried that _Kikyo_ would take Inuyasha away from her. Which wasn't so much a fear anymore. It was obvious that Kikyo had changed her mind. Still, it was always Kagome losing Inuyasha but even if they did survive, even if they did live together after all of this, he would lose her, he would lose them all...and he had no power to change that. Suddenly, his hesitance to show his true feelings towards her - feelings she knew just as surely as he knew hers - made perfect sense. He had lost so much. Suffered so much. Why would he set himself up for the biggest joke of all? To find a woman who loved him just as he was only to lose her to the passage of time. It was cruel. Much too cruel.

And Shippo? He'll have lost two mothers in his short little life before he ever reached adulthood. Every parent he'd've known gone before he was a teenager. In a way, Kagura's death showed them all that nothing in the upcoming battle was certain. They could all die or survive. The well could rip Kagome away and they'd never see her again nor she them. Everything was uncertain. Everything was...

"Kagome?" Shippo suddenly whispered quietly as his big green eyes met her own, "You okay?"

Sometime during her realization, a single tear had broken free. Sango and Miroku hadn't appeared to notice - merely speaking in soft tones between themselves. Shippo had noticed, however. As had Inuyasha.

Meeting his questioning amber gaze, her heart broke more as she saw all the unspoken love and concern just below the surface of those golden pools. When he suddenly stood and sat down next to her before pulling her and Shippo abruptly into his lap, it came as no surprise. Nor when he placed her head underneath his chin and sighed quietly to himself before inhaling deeply - some of the tension leaking out of his muscles as he went. Kagome's heart broke for him. For Shippo. For all the demons who ever loved a human. For everyone who had ever lost someone they loved.

"It'll be okay," Inuyasha whispered suddenly - to her or himself she wasn't quite sure. It was spoken softly - so softly with such resignation and yet such worry. He placed his cheek atop her head and wrapped his arms around her middle as he murmured the sentiment once more. She felt Shippo nod once as he arranged himself to be more comfortable. And so Kagome wound up sleeping surrounded by the two most important demons in her life - both of them taking solace that at least for a moment, she was with them and she was safe for it would not always be that way. As the crickets chirped quietly and the fire died down, no one was awake to see the feathers floating on the wind - gently caressing each of them in turn. It almost seemed as though the wind was thanking them.


	13. November 12th, 2018 - Family

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 12th, 2018**

 **Family**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a pleasant enough day - all things considered. Another spring. Another morning. Just another day in the life of their small family. Spring brought with it several things. Promises of new beginnings and of course, the sakura trees were flowering. Dozens of sakura stood in stark contrast against the sand colored walls of the fortress courtyard. Snow still clung to the earth in the sheltered corners - disgusting and contaminated by the mud but the cherry blossoms made up for the ugliness as their petals danced on the wind - landing in irregular soft pink clusters among the chalky gray gravel.

A small toddler in an over-sized red robe waddled unsteadily after the floating pink treasures as his mother sat on the castle steps laughing at his antics. For all the undeniable cuteness, no one else seemed to be amused. Everyone else who passed by glared at the two as though their very existence was offending their sensibilities. It was no matter to the toddler though - who was much too young to notice - and his mother had learned to ignore them.

Long white hair was held back in a high ponytail that bounced merrily behind him in time with his tentative steps. The hanyou's knees looked like hinges, wobbling back and forth. Inevitably, the child collapsed onto his bottom. Clapping happily as though he planned to topple all along, he rolled to his stomach to get up again.

The young tot's face froze mid crouch however and his body tensed as a single cherry blossom became lodged on an eyelash. Blinking rapidly, the tiny boy tumbled backward and landed with a soft thud causing dozens of cherry blossoms to fly up around him. Cackling from his place on the floor, Inuyasha began to grab fistfuls of the flowers in his tiny palm and threw them up into the air.

"Mama! Mama! Look it!" the young boy cackled merrily as he cast a glance at his mother to ensure that she was, indeed, watching him. Laughing at the toddler's antics, the mother nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, Mama sees. Aren't those petals beautiful?"

"Bew-ful petal! Bew-ful!" the baby mimicked as he flailed his arms to disturb more blossoms. Rolling his face towards his mother, the toddler pushed himself up and wobbled over to her before reaching small arms out.

"Mama! Up!" he chirped as he bent his legs and prepared to pounce. Bracing herself for the impact she knew was oncoming, the young mother caught him mid-air and pulled him tightly against her chest. He was strong despite his tiny form. As strong as any human male was in adulthood. She had learned to catch him before he landed as he'd knocked the air out of her unintentionally on many occasions. That had been a difficult lesson to teach a baby. To be gentle because he didn't know his own strength. For a moment, her face fell as she thought about how much she didn't know. He made noises sometimes - little yips and chirps - that she was sure were some language she couldn't understand. The way he got frustrated when she didn't do anything told her that much. She couldn't help but regret not asking more questions about inuyoukai when...when her mate - as he called her and she him - was alive. There were other things he did too that confused her. He'd sniff everything and that night where he turned human had scared the living daylights out of her. It took almost six times before she realized the pattern. It made her feel like a terrible mother - to not be able to help him, to have brought him into a world that hated him, to have no answers to his questions.

"Bew-ful," the hanyou cooed as he rubbed his face into her shoulder - distracting her from these depressing thoughts. With a gentle sigh, Izayoi smiled at her baby and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. It would be okay. She had a lifetime to figure it out and make sure he knew all he needed to know. A lifetime to love him and watch him grow. A lifetime that - as it turned out - was much, much shorter than what she expected.


	14. November 13th, 2018 - Modern AU

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 13th, 2018**

 **Modern AU**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The inner city grew out of the cracked sidewalk like the jagged gap-toothed grin of an old junkie. The only splash of color in the grime came from the lurid graffiti and the sidewalks were littered with injection paraphernalia. From every covered doorway came the dejected stares of men and women in their pathetic cardboard sleeping bags. From upper windows came the boom of sub-culture music. The hookers stalked the streets in their skimpy outfits and high boots looking for work, their drug-addled bodies as thin as pins, their cheekbones jutting out through pallid skin.

By day the shoppers swarmed the boutiques with slogans stenciled to the glass fronts in fashionable off-white. They strutted from up-market cars to flash their credit cards in exchange for designer goods costing many times more the price anywhere else. The homeless still wandered the street, often in noisy exchanges with themselves or another down-and-out. In the coolness of the wintry daylight they were regarded as of no more importance than the cracked sidewalk or the chipped lamp-posts. Indeed the shoppers wished they were not there at all and clutched their handbags all the tighter. By night the up-town bitches stopped showing up with their SUV's and the streets belonged to the pimps and the drug dealers. Even the cops stayed away unless there was a complaint from a tax-payer and even then they came slowly - often too late. So it was under the sallow lamp-light that most money changed hands; money from stolen goods turning into smuggled narcotics.

So imagine his surprise when here comes this preppy, innocent looking girl walking down the street. Incredibly, she didn't seem the least bit nervous. Instead she looked lost and out of place in her designer coat. A dangerous, dangerous combination here.

"Inuyasha come inside," his mother called nervously as she stuck her head out of the second story window and furrowed her brow, "You know I hate you being out there when the sun goes down."

"I'll just be a minute," he grunted as he took another long drag of his cigarette before flicking it some distance away and waving absently at his mother. Tuffs of short jet black hair stuck out at irregular angles from beneath a threadbare beanie. A funny little thing. Not at all fitting for a man. In truth, it was his mothers that they shared. Complete with dilapidated cat ears on top.

He took a moment to absently push up the sleeves of his equally threadbare red sweat jacket as he watched the girl for a moment more with a concerned look. One quick glance at his mother told him she saw the same danger he did. Meeting his eyes for just a moment, she nodded once in approval before her worried eyes darted back towards the girl - gasping loudly when the young thing began approaching a dealer on the corner. Luckily, however, Inuyasha beat her there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily as he gripped her arm to stop her before she made a terrible mistake, "Are you stupid?"

"I'm just gong to ask for directions," she clipped back anxiously as she paled at the sight of his heavily tatooed arm and mildly homeless appearance, "Let me go."

"I have a direction for ya. You need to get off the street," Inuyasha corrected - albeit in softer tone, he didn't want to scare her after all, "We'll call you a cab or something but you need to come with me. It's not safe."

"I'm not going with you," the girl responded incredulously, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid if you want to stay out here," he huffed in exasperation - his breath leaving in a puff of white steam - before casting a nervous glance at the known dealer who was now mumbling something into the phone with a wicked smile, "Now come on."

Luckily, his mother had realized the girl's hesitation and had quickly come down to assist. As she quickly crossed the street, she gently placed a hand on her son's grip and gave the girl a reassuring smile. Her son looked mildly alarmed at her sudden appearance which only increased the young girl's anxiety.

"It's really not safe here sweetheart. Please come inside and we'll call you a cab," his mother pleaded quietly before all of them jumped at the sound of distant gunshots, "Quickly, please. I don't like being out here."

"You shouldn't be out here," InuYasha chided softly - whether to the young girl or his mother it wasn't clear. Wondering if she was making a horrible decision, Kagome nodded once and cautiously followed them to their... _slum_ for lack of a better word. The building had definitely seen better days and the boarded up windows were enough to let her know that it probably wasn't up to code.

"This is where you live?" Kagome asked hesitantly as his mother unlocked their door and ushered them inside. Grimacing at the hurt look on the woman's face, she added quickly as she grimaced and tried to backpedal, "I'm just...uh...surprised you lived so _close_."

"She has cancer and we can't afford anything nicer," Inuyasha bit back hotly to the implied question as he shut the door behind him and took the key from his mother, "I work before you ask but medical bills are a bitch. Sorry that we live in such a shithole and you just wanna judge a book by its..."/

"Inuyasha stop it," his mother chided as she rolled her eyes and gave the frightened girl a reassuring smile, "Don't mind him. He's just..."

"Bitter and angry as hell?" Inuyasha supplied with a dark chuckle as he moved to help his mother up the stairs - ignoring her slight protest. Addressing his mother only, he sighed and sent her a chiding side eyed glare, "You really needed to have stayed inside. I had it handled."

"Oh yes, grabbing the girl's arm was a sure way to make her trust you," the mother teased as the girl cocked her head to the side curiously and followed them a few steps behind, "I hope cabs are running this late."

"If not we'll get an Uber. Those fuckers don't give a shit where you live," Inuyasha muttered as he stood back and let his mother open their apartment before furrowing his brow and sending the girl a slightly anxious glance, "You do have money for a cab, right? Or the app?"

"Phone's dead and I have maybe..." the girl replied sheepishly as she dug through her purse, "Maybe fifteen dollars? The subway is out of order so I tried walking home but..."

"You got lost," he finished with a dejected sigh as he shared an anxious glance with his mother and whispered so softly he hoped she didn't hear, "I could just walk her home."

"We can spare a twenty," his mother replied with a soft shake of the head, "It'll be..."

"No, no, I'll be fine if he wants to escort me," the girl interrupted - realizing that a twenty to them likely meant going without and not wanting to impose for her own stupidity, "That's..."

" _Not_ fine with _me_ ," the mother stopped her as she stepped inside the small studio apartment filled with medicine bottles and various other items that verified the truth concerning her condition. Or supported the lingering belief that they were junkies. The sheer number of needles in a haphazardly constructed disposal jar alone was staggering. Definitely herion addicts or something! By god! Blushing slightly, the older woman cleared her throat and explained, "We weren't expecting company. I'm sorry for the mess."

"It's fine but I don't want to take your money," the girl insisted nervously as she tried to leave - adding for good measure with ever higher pitch, "I really should be going anyway and I don't want to bother you. I'll be fine. Just fine."

"Take the twenty," the mother sighed in a tone that left no room for argument as she began to dig through her purse and presented the bill, "Just pay it forward in kind, okay? Help someone."

Nodding awkwardly, the girl watched as Inuyasha begrudingly called for a cab and walked her outside thirty minutes later.

"Never did get your name," he replied with a resigned sigh as the cab turned the corner, "I figure you know mine by now the way my mother says it every five minutes."

"Kagome," the girl replied softly as she fiddled with a stray lock of hair. Whether the mother was sick or a drug addict, they did lend her money because they wanted her to be safe, "and I'll pay you guys back. Promise."

"Don't worry about it," he replied dismissively before opening the car door and ushering her inside, "Like she always says, just pay it forward one day but _never_ do something this stupid again. You might not be so lucky next time."

A week later Kagome arrived back with a hundred dollar bill in hand only to find - to her dismay - a condemnation sign on the building and a construction crew waiting to tear it down. With no way to find them and no way to pay them back, she teared up and made her way back to the cab waiting for her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Six Years Later**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been years since she last saw that boy but she'd bet her life on it that it was him in that room. She was in her first year of residency now, having finished medical school only a few months prior. It was an oncology unit she worked on and it surprised her to see the young man sitting anxiously in one of the rooms. A morbid prayer crossed her mind - that perhaps it was the mother still fighting and not him. He had aged in the past six years. Looking very worn, dangerously thin and defeated. His ebony hair was now a stark white and his hazel eyes held a haunted look to them. Still wearing that same beanie and jacket that had definitely seen better days.

"Who's the patient?" she asked the doctor she was shadowing in a half-whisper, "Is it a woman?"

"Yes, and that's her son in the room. They're moving her to hospice tomorrow. Good riddance I say. Sons an ass. You'd think he went to medical school how he bosses everyone around. Like he knows more about her condition than we do," the elderly silver haired doctor sighed heavily before handing his protege the chart, "Take a look if you want."

And she did. All this time she'd thought maybe - just maybe - all those medical supplies were really just drug paraphernalia. But no. Breast, ovarian and pancreatic cancer. For the past _ten_ years. A feat to be sure. It was nothing short of a miracle she lasted that long. And widowed. Her husband died. That was sad. She was _barely_ fifty. Still relatively young. And the bill. Oh god, the bill alone floored her - almost half a million dollars after past due fees and interest. Their copays were _astronomical_. And most things weren't covered. It looked like...he signed a consent judgement for how much?! Consented to garnishing his wages. Garnished wages and to keep making payments?! Why would he sign that?! How the hell...That hardly seemed right or fair. The woman was sick. The hospital couldn't have...

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she held back tears as she raised her eyes to look into the room. The boy, no the man, was now staring at her curiously - as though trying to place where he'd seen her. Shaking his head, he stood and walked out of sight - presumably to comfort his mother.

"What will happen to the bill after she dies?" Kagome asked timidly as she glanced at the doctor who merely shrugged indifferently and began talking about a different patient. He might not care but she sure as hell did. Those words from so long ago played in her mind on loop. Just pay it forward. Just pay it forward. Help someone.

She was very fortunate in that she inherited her family home. Free and clear with no mortgage or lien. It also helped that she had excellent credit and a sizable savings account from years of frugality. The loan itself only came out to $2,337 dollars per month - the first two years or so she could pay straight out of her savings and just replenish in the meantime for the future. Within a week, she discovered the woman had died and with the loan securely in place within the month, she went down to the hospital records to pay all that debt off in full. Anonymously, of course, or so she thought.

It took a few weeks but one day, Kagome arrived at work and there he was in the lobby where patients paid their bills. Waiting patiently with a tired look on his face - a tinge of fear behind his eyes. In his hand was a checkbook - probably to make a partial payment and he clearly expected the worst. His knee bounced anxiously as he sighed and lifted his wrist to look at the time before he looked up and saw her staring at him. For a moment, he furrowed his brow before his eyes drifted down to her name tag and his eyes widened in realization. She smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked quietly before she crossed the distance between them and sat down beside him, "I'm Kagome. You probably don't remember me. You helped me once when I got lost. I heard about your mother and I'm...I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thought it was you the other day and well, she's not in pain anymore so...so I'm grateful for that. Thanks though," he muttered hoarsely as a faint blush crossed his cheeks when she glanced at the paper in his lap. It was the bill she had seen but he hastily stuffed it into his jacket pocket and cleared his throat, "Anyway, you work here now?"

"Yeah, I'm a doctor," she hummed as she tried to hide her relief that he didn't know or hadn't put the pieces together, "Just started so I'm not very good."

"I'm sure you're doing fine," he commented as he gave her a shadow of a smile and swallowed thickly as though waiting for an axe to fall, "I'm, uh...I work for the school district. We...I mean...I live in an apartment near uptown now."

"So you're a teacher?" Kagome asked innocently before noting the humiliated shake of the head and the slightly embarrassed response, "No, um, we never could afford college with...with how mother was. I do...um, janitorial work but...but I'm the lead supervisor now. Got promoted about five years ago. Made enough to...to make her last days more comfortable."

He added the latter almost as an afterthought - like he was embarrassed of his profession and circumstance in life. Not that Kagome cared. It said a lot about him that after all this time he was taking care of his mother and trying to make ends meet. When she went to pay, she noticed that small payments had been made. Well, not that small but not enough to put a dent in that bill. A thousand here, two thousand there. On a monthly basis. Something's twice a month around what she assumed was his Christmas bonus. Nowhere near enough to put a dent in the interest that was almost double though. He deserved some peace and in that moment, she was satisfied she'd done the right thing.

"I'm here to make a payment," he spoke up softly before clearing his throat and adding almost absently, "Speaking of which, I heard you tried to give us the money back. You know, back then, but we got kicked out a few days after I met you. Building got condemned but...but thank you for trying. Meant a lot."

"I have a twenty now if you want it," she offered with a sad little smile to which he gave her a patient look and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need it. I'm not working at McDonalds anymore. I can spare a _twenty_ ," he chided playfully as another ghost of a smile graced his lips, "I'm glad to see you actually. You..."

"Number Forty Three you can come up to station five," a woman's voice suddenly came over the speaker making him jump and glance at his number. Mumbling an apology, he began fiddling with the paper in his pocket and walking up with a determined look on his face. Kagome merely sat and waited. She watched as he began to argue with the woman before his face went blank with shock and surprise. He kept shaking his head and she heard intermittent protests that there had to be a " _mistake_ ". That he " _hadn't_ ". And then he stopped when the lady turned the screen to show him and Kagome blanched when he turned moments later. He gave her a watery look as though he could hardly believe she was real before that look turned to determination.

"I _will_ pay you back," he muttered as he moved to sit down across from her her, "That was too much. You didn't have to do that. It...all we gave you was just a _twenty_. Even with interest, it wouldn't be..."

"I wanted to do it," Kagome interrupted with a happy shrug, "And don't worry about it. Consider it paying it forward."

He wouldn't take no for an answer. Over the next few months, he made sure to arrive at the hospital to pay her what he'd been paying under that judgment from hell. He got her number too. And eventually, they were texting every day about this and that until he finally got the nerve to ask her out for coffee. Which turned into dinner. Which turned into two. Always somewhere moderately priced- not that Kagome cared. Three, turned into four, which quickly turned into Netflix and Chill. Which turned into moving in together. Which turned into engagement. Which led to marriage. They lived modestly and paid each installment happily - InuYasha was always relieved whenever he saw the bill three times smaller than what he'd been paying.

It was a struggle - admittedly - at times but it got easier as she gained more experience and as a result better pay. Eventually, she coaxed him into applying for college - something he was nervous about but grateful she thought he could do. Four years later, he became a government teacher.

It always amazed him that Kagome had helped him like that. Hell, at the time he was virtually a stranger. She'd brush it off whenever he'd voice that opinion out loud as though anyone would've done it but he knew better and it made him love her all the more. Eventually, they became parents to a little girl. A beautiful little girl. And they named her after his mother. And all was well.


	15. November 14th, 2018 - Rivalry

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 14th, 2018**

 **Rivalry**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. After everything they'd gone through together, after all she'd done, Inuyasha still ran off to see Kikyo without so much as giving her a second thought. It's a story that had been sung a thousand times over and would most likely be sung thousands more. Still, it was going to be nice to go see someone who actually did like her and actually did seem to put her above all others. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try to move on from the hanyou who would never love her back. A step in the right direction as it were.

She had chosen a simple blue spaghetti strap dress and yellow sweater to wear to the movies and to dinner. Her first date, maybe even her first _real_ kiss. Of course, she didn't tell her friends on the other side of the well the real reason she was coming home this time. It wasn't like they really understood modern holidays anyway and explaining Valentines Day would be borderline humiltiating if not utterly traumatizing. No. It was Valetines Day and she was going on a date with none other than Hojo.

When the doorbell rang, Kagome sighed shakily and grabbed the small purse she'd prepared from its place on her bed. She was nervous to be sure. After all, what would happen if once he got to know her Hojo decided that she wasn't worth his time either? How would she explain her extended absences if they were to become more serious? He'd undoubtedly want to visit her in the made up hospital or worse, at her house. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Kagome-chan, you look beautiful," Hojo breathed as she opened the door. Offering her his arm, he grinned at her and began escorting her towards the shrine steps, "So I was think we could go to a movie and then catch some dinner if you feel up to it. My treat of course."

"That sounds lovely," Kagome cooed as a faint blush rose on her cheeks when he smiled at her like she'd just gave him the moon. Clearing her throat, she followed up with a few questions of her own – completely oblivious to the red clad figure watching her with heartbroken golden eyes from just inside the shrine's well house. Completely paralyzed and slowly dying that a rival he'd previously dismissed was courting her... and she liked it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm grateful you are finally able to go out with me," Hojo chuckled as they left the movie which had been okay at best, "I'm sorry the movie wasn't that good though."

"I haven't been to a movie in years," Kagome giggled happily as she grinned up at him and they made their way onto the street, "Oh, I missed this. Just going out in the city. Doing normal people things."

"Being sick must be difficult," Hojo acknowledged sympathetically as he gave her a soft smile, "It's still early in the day. Maybe we could visit an arcade before dinner?"

"I'd love that," Kagome answered as she beamed up at him – finding herself enjoying this much more than she thought she would, "Where are we going to eat though?"

"Whatever you'd like?" Hojo chuckled as he gave her a non-committal shrug, "I'm very flexible and today is your day."

"My day?" Kagome chuckled as she flitted over to bop his nose playfully with her finger, "I thought this was a date."

"It is," Hojo responded warmly as he tentatively reached out to hold her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "But like you said, it's so rare you get to enjoy yourself like this. In a way, it's both a date and your day to enjoy yourself."

Kagome laughed and began dragging him up the street towards her favorite arcade that she prayed was nearby – all the while giggling about what type of games might be out and what type of food they might grab later. In her unbridled enthusiasm, she missed the flash of red from across the street.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coming out of the arcade holding a giant stuffed Pikachu doll, Kagome cackled happily as she crushed the monstrosity to her chest.

"I can't believe you won this for me! I can never win those claw games," Kagome giggled as she beamed at Hojo, "Oh this has been so much fun! I'm really glad we did this."

"Well where to next?" Hojo responded as he gave her an excited grin of his own, "There's a new sushi bar just down the street a few blocks over we could try."

"Oh, I have not had sushi in _forever_ ," Kagome tittered excitedly as she squeezed the giant doll once more, "Yeah! Let's go!"

And so they went to the sushi bar. They laughed and became better acquainted with each other. Hojo per the norm showered her with subtle compliments and Kagome couldn't help but find it utterly distracting how nice it could be to have someone actually smile her way without looking guilty or disgusted. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'm not used to someone being so nice to me," Kagome admitted as she finished her latest piece of sushi, "Not that people are mean, just no guy has ever really liked me before."

"I thought you used to have a boyfriend?" Hojo asked curiously as he reached for his soda and took a quick sip before adding, "Not that I want to bring him up. I understand he cheated on you and I imagine that's difficult to talk about."

"He wasn't so much a boyfriend as a, uh…to be honest, I'm not sure what I am to him. Half the time he acts like he doesn't want me around and put out that I stay," Kagome admitted with a dejected sigh before shaking herself and grinning, "But yeah, screw that guy. Let's not talk about him anymore. This is my day and I'm spending it with you."

If she had been paying more attention, she would've noticed the figure in the far window who looked like he might be sick.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This was so much fun," Kagome chirped happily as her and Hojo walked hand in hand back up the shrine steps, "I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too," Hojo cooed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand before suddenly looking nervous as he added, "So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nope," Kagome responded as she glanced up at him with the happiest smile he'd seen her wear, "What do you have in mind?"

"The botanical gardens are beautiful this time of year," he offered thoughtfully before grinning, "Or the theme park but I worry that might make you ill."

"I haven't been to the gardens since I was a child. I always loved the flowers. That sounds _perfect_ ," Kagome sighed happily. As they reached the door, Hojo released her hand and faced her.

"Until tomorrow then," Hojo replied warmly as he gave her a silly grin, "Does noon work for you?"

"As a matter of fact it does," Kagome responded coyly as she reached for the door, "So tomorrow at noon? I'll see you then."

And with that, they parted ways and Kagome hummed happily to herself as she made her way up the stairs. Inuyasha could suck it for all she cared. Today she had spent a day with a boy. A boy who looked at her the way a boy should look at a woman he liked. Like he was the luckiest man on earth. They'd actually gotten along way better than she previously thought and in her mind, he was the perfect way to get over her ridiculous obsession with that boorish, hopeless…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked as she opened the door to her room and found the hanyou sulking in the corner, "What are you doing here? I told you I needed to come home for a week!"

"I know. I'm sorry," he mumbled dejectedly as he averted his eyes and blushed. It was so uncharacteristic of him that it was all Kagome could do not to gape openly at him. As he got to his feet, he mumbled an apology once more before making it way towards her window and sliding it open. Kagome almost asked him to stay when he paused and sighed heavily before turning to face her.

"It's…it's not that I don't want you around you know," Inuyasha finally managed to mutter miserably as he anxiously rubbed one arm, "And I'm not put out that you stay by my side. Never have been."

Understanding clicked in Kagome's brain and outrage suddenly flooded her, "You were _spying_ on me?!"

"Every time you come here I usually follow," he admitted – the fact that he answered was shocking enough that Kagome momentarily forgot to be angry. Even as he continued with a sad little sigh and began to fidget in a manner that only had Kagome's shock escalate further, "You know, I had thought…I thought that…that we…well, you've…you've been treating me like…like your husband for _years_. And…and I might go see Kikyo to get information but I always come back to you. _Always_. I protect you with my life. I provide for you. I'm a good provider, right? Maybe? And i know I got nothing to offer. Can't take you anywhere here even if I knew where to go but...I just thought….but it's different in this time I guess. I thought...i thought you wanted to be...to be my wife but...but..."

"Wait, what?" Kagome finally spluttered as she stared at the defeated looking hanyou incredulously, "You thought we were married?!"

"Not so much married as _engaged_ ," Inuyasha countered as he flushed a crimson as deep as his firerat as the hurt he was feeling quickly became anger as Kagome's brain short circuited, "You know, I even told Kikyo that much about a year back and she went so far as to give us her _blessing_. Yeah, you heard that right. _Kikyo_ knows and _respects_ my decision. And what do I find but you out here going around with some boy and acting like I treat you like dirt! That you mean nothing to me! That's bullshit and you know it! I nearly _die_ for you every other week! I…I make sure we always stop by hot springs! I even scout ahead to make sure it's safe so you don't get hurt! I…I make sure to hunt the type of food you like and…and I stopped killing them in front of you because I know it bothered you to see me kill them. I…I took care of you when you were sick and….and now I know I don't say nice things like that boy! It's not who I am. I don't give you gifts and…and other things because I didn't think stuff like that mattered. I'd've tried though if I'd known you wanted that. I _would_ have. But it doesn't matter anyway because I apparently am just a dumbass for thinking you might've loved me in the first place! But _nooooo_ , I'm just some backwards ass hanyou who doesn't understand…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome finally interrupted in a slightly hurt tone, "All this time you thought we were engaged and you never said you loved me."

"Because….oh fuck it. I love you. There. _**Happy**_?" Inuyasha snarled heatedly as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the floor like it offended him for existing. Judging by the change in Kagome's scent and the brilliant smile that bloomed on her face, she was.

"So I treat you like a husband, huh?" Kagome teased as she made her way forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, "A wife that just goes around and sends you careening into the dirt?"

"Sometimes I deserve it and I need someone to keep me in line if I'm being honest. I do a lot of stupid shit," he admitted sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around her – relief that she wasn't rejecting him after all and the emotional roller coaster he'd been through that day breaking down some of his usually standoffish behavior, "So do you understand now?"

"We're engaged," Kagome confirmed as she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips once to him – earning a gasp and faint whimper from the usually closed off hanyou who responded enthusiastically. By the time she pulled back, they were both panting lightly and Inuyasha was staring at her like she always imagined a boy should look at a girl he liked. Like he was the luckiest man on earth who'd just been presented with the moon.


	16. November 15th, 2018 - LGBTQ

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 15th, 2018**

 **LGBTQ**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing heavily, a lone teenager sat atop a high cliff overlooking the village some called home. It hadn't been hers though. Not since her mother died. Humans were so fragile and her mother had been no exception. All it took was one illness and she was officially an orphan. She'd moved away and found a place amongst those nice strangers who'd helped her once upon a time but still...on occasion, she'd come back. If only to lay flowers on her mother's subtly marked grave.

"Who are you?" a soft voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts as she whipped her head to find the source. It was a girl. Just a normal human girl much like any other. Sighing, Shiori decided to pay her no mind. After all, she had decided shortly after her mother died not to distinguish humans. They all hated her and grouped her in with murderous assholes so the least she could do was return the favor. But even as that thought crossed her mind, there was something in this girl's soft blue eyes that captivated her. Such a rare color that stood in stark contrast to her ebony hair that fluttered in the sea breeze. Her skin too was pale. Not in a sickly sense. It glowed almost unnaturally. This girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

"I'm no one," Shiori responded just as softly - a touch of awe in her tone - as she turned back towards the shoreline and sniffed dismissively, "Just passing through."

She was grateful it was her human night. At least the girl wouldn't round up a mob to hunt the dangerous demon down. She could be left in peace and...

"Well 'No One', would you like some company?" the girl teased lightly as she began coming closer, "It seems awful lonely up here."

"Does it?" Shiori chuckled darkly as she glanced at the girl now standing above her with a skeptical glare, "Tell me. If it's so lonely, why are you here?"

"Same as you," the girl chuckled as she sent the strange newcomer a wry grin, "Just passing through."

"Right," Shiori snorted - her manner having been greatly influenced as of late due to a certain hanyou patriarch, "Mind telling me why you're bothering me then?"

"Needed some company myself," the girl laughed before sighing heavily, "Oh I love the sea. You know...I grew up on an island. A beautiful island filled with trees and rivers and even a volcano."

"So why'd you leave?" Shiori asked - her curiosity getting the better of her, "Leaving an island is a pretty big ordeal."

"You've got no idea," the girl sighed sadly as she cast a glance at the girl and gave her a half-hearted smile, "So whats your story?"

"I'm a little nobody from nowhere," Shiori replied evasively - earning a speculative, dare she say knowing look, "Nothing interesting to tell."

"I doubt that," the girl chuckled lightly as she stretched her arms above her head, "I doubt that very much. Someone wandering around by their lonesome has to have a pretty special backstory, wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't call it special," Shiori mumbled as she stared up at the moon with a strange longing, " I'm just ordinary. A girl like a thousand others."

"Well that's no fun," the blue eyed girl snorted as she sent Shiori a playful grin and began rummaging through the bag at her side, "You hungry? I've got some fruit I just snagged off one do the fishermen who was giving me a hard time."

"Ah, so you're a thief," Shiori hummed in amusement as she accepted the plum from the girl's outstretched hand. The girl, for her part, merely giggled and gave her new friend a michevious grin.

"Only if they deserve it," the girl mused before punching Shiori lightly on the arm, "You can't tell me there haven't been a few hue...uh ...a few _men_ that you thought deserved a petty crime."

Furrowing her brow, Shiori stared at the girl suspiciously as she took a bite off her plum and kept the small fruit near her mouth. That was an odd pause. A purposeful pause. There was something there.

"What were you going to say?" Shiori asked suspiciously before taking another bite to take a moment to gauge the girl's reaction, "You paused like you were going to say something else."

Blushing, the girl began giggling nervously and waved her hand in clear dismissal, "It's nothing. Imma little crazy. That's all."

"Uh huh," Shiori replied before taking another bite and chewing much slower than usual. Did she know? Was this a trap? Should she run? Or just play it by ear?

"Anyway, I, uh, better be going but...but maybe we'll run into each other again," the girl stammered nervously as she quickly got to her feet and began walking quickly away. Shiori merely watched her go before deciding to leave before the girl came back with some less amenable friends.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was a full month later that the girl randomly reappeared. The same night of the full moon. Still by herself yet miles away from the sea. It was almost like fate. Shiori had decided to accompany her closest friend and confidant - a woman named Rin - who lived in the village to a nearby marketplace. It was easier for the little bat girl to mingle when she wasn't so strange looking. Her mouse brown hair and chestnut eyed making her look much like any other human her age. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't look away from that blue eyed beauty.

"You're _staring_ ," Rin teased as she beamed and giggled, "At least go say hi. What would it hurt?"

"Oh yes. Whatever could go wrong," Shiori snorted as she rolled her brown eyes and sighed, "You know that I can't..."

"Well I'll be damned!" Exclaimed the blue eyed girl from across the way - making most every shopper turn to stare dumbly at the loud, brazen woman, "It's ' _No_ _One_ '."

"Oh no," Shiori groaned as she quickly turned to shield her bright red face - trying to ignore Rin's giggle and comment about 'admirers'.

"Hey!" The girl breathed excitedly as she tapped the cringing Shiori on the shoulder, "Remember me?"

"Oooohhh, heeeeyyyy," Shiori managed to force out in a very awkward manner that had the bemused Rin trying to smother a snort. Grimacing internally, Shiori pressed forward trying and failing to beat down her blush, "What are you doing here?"

"Buying things," the girl responded with a simple shrug, "What are you doing here?"

"We live a few villages over and we wanted to get away from the men," Rin interrupted as she gave the girl a brilliant smile. The girl's happy grin faded slightly as she turned to face the utterly discombobulated mousy haired Shiori, "Oh, so you have a husband then?"

Blinking stupidly, Shiori gaped at the girl as though her mind was trying to process all the possible meanings behind the dejected sounding statement. Surely not. _Surely_. It couldn't be that she was...she was...

"Oh no. Just me," Rin laughed as she gave the girl a pointed look and crooned, "Shiori here is completely available. Completely."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, the temporarily human hanyou merely gaped at Rin with a look of mixed horror and humiliation. That was something private. So utterly private. And...and she didn't need humans to hate her while she was human too! Rin was unusually accepting and the only, _only_ , _**only**_ person she ever dare tell about who she fancied. Despite Rin's insistence that love was love, it wasn't _normal_. It wasn't something...something...normal women experienced. Right? Right?!

"Is that so?" the girl crooned happily as she gave the tomato faced Shiori a little, absolutely adorable bow and extended her hand, "Well then, m'lady. Would you accompany me this evening?"

It was all Shiori could do not to faint on the spot. This was a trick. Someone was waiting somewhere behind a curtain trying to mess with her. It wasn't that this girl wasn't attractive. She was! Oh god she was but... but she couldn't... couldn't set herself up for the rejection that would undoubtedly come. She was a hanyou. Even if she...she...

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Shiori breathed tearfully as she turned and ran - leaving a crestfallen ebony haired girl behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few days since the incident that had literally come out of nowhere. An incident that was both her dream come true and worst nightmare. There were others like her. _Humans_ like her. Maybe she wasn't so very different after all. Rin told her as much. After all, it was well known that some men fancied other men. Why couldn't it be the same with women? Maybe women were just better at hiding it? Or maybe she just never paid attention.

Maybe there was nothing wrong with her. That girl... closing her eyes, Shiori sighed heavily and moved to lay flat on the meadow grass. That girl just oozed confidence and charisma. That ebony haired beauty knew what she wanted and went for it. And what did _she_ do?! She freaking _ran_ like a _coward_. Like a stupid, no good, self-hating...

"So, I heard that you ran away from a suitor," an unwelcome gruff voice suddenly rang out from a close proximity. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized he'd come so close.

"I guess," Shiori mumbled miserably - not really wanting to go into detail, "Why do you care?"

"She was human then?" InuYasha commented idly as he moved to sit cross legged and snorted when Shiori sat bolt upright with alarm. Holding one hand up, InuYasha chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know she's a chick and no I don't give a shit. None of us give a shit. What I want to know is if you ran because she's human or because you're afraid."

"I...I don't..." Shiori stuttered miserably in a high pitched squeak that had the older hanyou arching a single brow. Her face was fitting for someone who looked as young as she did. Barely sixteen in appearance - as was the case with hanyou, age to majority and then kinda just stay that way for a while. And she looked like any guilty teenager caught in a parents trap.

"You don't what? Like chicks? Give me a break," InuYasha scoffed as he once again rolled his amber eyes before leaning forward to look her dead In the eyes, "Listen. Ain't nothing wrong with you, okay? For centuries people have been hating hanyou for existing. I ain't about to judge you over who you fancy. You've got enough people hating on you for just being alive and I ain't gunna make your life even harder. Now tell me, did you run because she's human or because you're afraid?"

Hyperventilating slightly, Shiori's brain froze as she tried to process this sudden heart to heart from a guy who had always struck her as being emotionally constipated. Who had always seemed rather...well, old fashioned. And who just told her that he knew she liked women and that he didn't care. Who knew... oh god if _he_ knew then...

"Okay, let's try again," InuYasha sighed in far too an amused tone for her liking, "There's _nothing_ wrong with you. _Nothing_. If you don't believe me, go ask Kagome. In her world, girl's chase boys and girls chase girls. And guess what? That's _okay_. More than okay. So I'll ask you yet again, did you run because she was human or because you're afraid?"

"Does everyone know?" Shiori whispered anxiously as she tried to remember how to breathe as she stared at the older man with terrified eyes, "How did you know?"

Tapping his nose, InuYasha gave the young woman a patient look before sighing and shaking his head.

"I can smell that you get... _excited_ sometimes when a good looking woman passes by, "InuYasha sighed as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "One of the joys of being me is being able to smell every damn thing. But no one else knows. Okay, well Kagome knows 'cause I told her but other than that no one. But ya know what? You're not the only woman that happens to. It's more common than you think."

Both rather perturbed but also intrigued, Shiori couldn't stop the question that spilled from her lips, "So...so it's normal?"

"Yeah, some women like women. Some men like men. Some women like men and vice versa. Everybody likes what they like and I ain't gunna judge 'em for it," InuYasha explained slowly - wanting to make sure this young woman heard and understood, "And you know, for people like us, it's harder than most to find someone to love but if I've learned anything in my life it's that...you _shouldn't_ wanna change people and you shouldn't change for others. You need to accept who you are and the rest of the world can go to hell if they don't like it."

"Oh," Shiori managed to breathe shakily as she set her jaw to keep from crying, "So...so it's okay? To...to you know..."

"Uh, yeah," InuYasha snorted before sighing and shaking his head, "Don't be afraid of the assholes of this world. Do what makes you happy. Life's too short to spend it hiding who you are. It's that simple."

"It's not simple at all! I'm _thirty_ and I've got centuries to go. I'm hanyou! I've got nothing to offer anybody," Shiori huffed in frustration- slightly miffed at the human oriented phrase but also knowing he probably knew what he was talking about all things considered, "But...but you're right. I...I shouldn't live in fear of what ifs."

"You're still young and I know it's hard. Believe me," InuYasha sighed as he gave her a sympathetic smile, " but it'll be okay."

"Well, uh, thanks," Shiori responded quietly as she gave him a shy grin, "For...for, uh..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't read too much into it," InuYasha replied as he sighed and got his feet, "I probably need to go anyway. Kagome'll be pissed if I don't bring home fish like I said."

"I imagine," Shiori giggled as she laid back down on the grass and closed her eyes. Maybe next time - if there was a next time - she'd say yes to the beautiful ebony haired girl. Besides, with...uh, _mating_ came certain perks. Matching lifespans and the like. Maybe there were things about being a half-demon that could work in her favor. She could sell that. Maybe. Just maybe.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"This is the place," a periwinkle haired woman with webbed ears and icy blue eyes sighed nervously and she swallowed thickly, "Worst case scenario she says no. Just gotta suck it up and do it."

It was funny. That strange group that had saved her and her siblings so long ago seemingly had accepted the girl she was coming to see. It should be interesting to say the least.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Shiori sighed as she began trying to repair one of her favorite blue kimono. Trying being the operative word. The fabric was higher quality than she was used to and she was finding silk a challenge. Give her cotton and she was fine. Give her this slippery material from hell and...

"There you are," came a familiar voice than has Shiori freezing mid-stitch. Whipping her head towards the door, her jaw dropped and her violet eyes nearly bugged out of her head. There stood the girl. There was no denying it although there were certainly some changes that only served to make her more heartbreakingly gorgeous. Her long ebony hair was now a light sky blue. Her ears were webbed and edged with a lovely shade of navy. One fang protruded as the girl chewed on her lip - her icy blue eyes trying to gauge the bag hanyou's reaction.

"You're hanyou," Shiori breathed incredulously as she slowly placed her ripped kimono on the ground and got to her feet - a look of pure shock and awe on her face, "What on..."

"Well, I, um, well you see," the girl began explaining nervously as she rubbed her arm, "So, I noticed you can't smell like I can but, um, so I followed you once...because you, uh...anyway...so my nights the full moon and, uh...so I followed you like I said and, um, I saw you change that night. And I...I, um..."

Blushing furiously, the girl took a deep shuddering breath, "My name is Ai. And, um, so I'm a hanyou and, uh, so...so I, uh, was wondering...well, i know...I know that all of this..."

"I like you too," Shiori responded - much more confidently than she felt - earning a relived sigh and sheepish smile from the periwinkle haired girl, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

And so Ai did stay. For more than just that one dinner. One turned into two which turned into many. Into adventures and lazy days at home. Into laughter and tears. Into love. Above all else, it turned into love. A love as deep as the ocean by where Shiori once called home. Because love is love. It _was_ that simple.


	17. November 16th, 2018 - Supernatural AU

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 16th, 2018**

 **Supernatural AU**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes she swore she saw the apparition that haunted her dreams. Saw those amber eyes glowing from a dark alley late at night or in the early morning. Sometimes in her dreams she'd seen a face. A face with those amber eyes. Holding her tightly. Kissing her lips and nuzzling her nose. Someone smiling at her and whispering her name. With such affection.

' _Kagome, come back to me,_ ' the stranger would whisper as he'd hold her close, ' _Come back, Kagome.'_

" ** _Kagome_**! Are you napping again?" came an exasperated voice of her supervisor jolting her out of her light slumber, "I swear to God sometimes I wonder if the stereotype about the Japanese being hard workers is a big ass lie."

"Sorry," she mumbled miserably as she rubbed at her eye and sat more upright in her chair, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Whatever. I got an assignment for you and the other interns," the middle aged man sighed as he tossed several colorful flyers onto her desk and laughed softly, "It's a puff piece. There are a few advertisements I want you to check out and write your impression of the individuals who made them."

Groaning softly, Kagome picked up the flyers and sighed. This wasn't why she came to America. To write stupid puff pieces. She'd come here to escape those eyes that watched her. There were times she could swear she was being followed. Sometimes her bedroom window was open when she knew she kept it closed. Sometimes she could see a flash of red. A lot of times she could see a flash of red. So she convinced her mother to let her do a foreign exchange program which in turn turned into her going to college here. In Texas of all places. Which sucked because you really needed a car to live here. So she had to learn how to freaking _drive **and**_ buying a stinking car. And Dallas was so damn...

"These aren't even nearby," Kagome murmured dejectedly as she glanced up at her supervisor, "One of these is way out there."

"I'll reimburse you for gas and expenses," the supervisor informed her somewhat affectionately, "And the other interns will be going with you so there won't be any danger."

" _Why_ would there be danger?" Kagome asked in a worried tone, "I don't..."

"I swear, you are such a scaredy cat," the supervisor hummed in amusement, "Think of it as an adventure. You really need to get out more anyway."

Kagome knew why she didn't get out more. No matter where she moved those eyes. Those eyes followed her. Always. Sighing, Kagome suddenly snorted as she read the advertisement once more before looking up at her supervisor with a bemused but incredulous grin.

"You've got to be kidding me," she giggled as she held up her phone and shook her head, "You want me to investigate _this_? Guys probably insane!"

"Well it will make for an interesting story then," her supervisor chuckled as he shrugged and thrust his hands into the pockets of his navy slacks, "Listen, all I want you to do is sniff this out to see if there even is a story there. All I want is a one paragraph puff piece."

"You want me to go visit a _crazy_ guy to write a piece that will make fun of said _crazy_ guy who is undoubtedly _crazy_ ," Kagome groaned as she lowered her phone and added miserably, "This is going to end _so_ badly and I _really_ don't want to write a story about an insane person. That's _cruel_. Not to mention _dangerous_."

"I'll send Jo with you," the supervisor sighed as he nodded in agreement, "And Kyle too for good measure. If he seems dangerous, just hightail it outta there. But if he seems harmless, go for it. Besides, I'm not sending you out there by _yourself_. I'm not _that_ heartless."

Groaning, Kagome looked down at the craigslist ad and sighed in defeat.

 _"WANTED: Motivated individual with no attachments. Must come alone. Weapons not provided. Time travel required. Safety not guaranteed. Interested applicants should..."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"What am I doing? Why am I doing this?"_ Kagome hummed under her breath as she anxiously waited at the corner of College Street and FM 667 in this small po-dunk town without a Walmart. Every town had a Walmart now days! Every. Damn. One. But _noooo_ , all this town had was a god damn Exxon with a McDonalds inside and a few other gas stations off the interstate. Hell, there weren't houses out here! Not that she could see anyway.

 _"This is how I die I guess,"_ Kagome snorted sarcastically before sighing heavily and checking the time on her phone. Jo and Kyle were tasting the undoubtedly cringeworthy fare at the Mickey D's but were tracking her through Find a Friend. Which was little consolation seeing as how she'd probably drop her freaking phone if...

"You're here," came a gruff voice from directly behind her - a hint of awe in his tone that confused her to no end...and it's sudden appearance made her scream involuntarily. A calloused hand was clapped across her mouth as the man huffed in exasperation, "Don't scream god dammit. All I want to know is why you reached out."

Muffled screams slowly subsided as the raw panic faded from her mind. Did he know her? Taking a moment, Kagome closed her eyes as her mind ran through options. On the one hand, lie like her life depended on it or...or...

Coughing pointedly, Kagome pointed at the hand clapped across her mouth and huffed.

"Oh, right. Sorry," the man mumbled awkwardly as he released her and took a step back. Clearing his throat, he rubbed one arm anxiously as he asked again, "Why are you here?"

"That's classified," Kagome replied in what she hoped was a convincing tone as a chill ran down her spine and her heart plummeted. Amber eyes. Those amber eyes. That face...but it couldn't be. Clearing her throat, she added shakily, "Why are you here?"

"That's classified," the man answered snarkily as his lips twitched upwards despite himself before he added with a disappointed huff, "Wait, are _you_ the one who responded to my ad?"

"Yes," Kagome responded wearily as she thrust her hand into her pocket and gripped her phone just in case he lunged and she needed to get help, "Did you write the ad?"

"Yes," he laughed softly - not a scary laugh but amused and somewhat disappointed, "So did you just come here to mock me or do you actually _know_?"

Seeing her momentary look of surprise, the man sighed dejectedly as he gave her a sad smile, "You don't, do you? Figured. I get it. Laugh it up. The rest of the world already does. Probably deserve it too."

"I..." Kagome began as she blushed furiously and grimaced, "I'm not going to laugh at you. I really am interested in the..."

"Listen, you're a _terrible_ liar. If you're setting people up, at least be _good_ at it," the man chuckled darkly as he set his jaw and glared,"You _know_ what you're doing and thats a _bitch_ move. I don't deserve this. No matter _what_ I've done."

"Wait, I really didn't...I'm sorry,"Kagome called out softly making the man pause mid-step, "At least tell me your name."

 _"You know my name,"_ he muttered softly to himself - barely loud enough for her to overhear - his tone slightly dejected as he glanced over his shoulder and sent her a strangely sad pained grin, "Names InuYasha. Night Kagome."

And with that, the man walked off leaving a very spooked woman behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

"He knew my _name_ though," Kagome whispered anxiously as she sat shivering in the foul smelling gas station, "I _never_ said it but he knew."

"Isn't InuYasha a Japanese name?" Jo asked as he flicked a greasy fry into the tiny finger field goal Kyle had created, "I mean, maybe you went to high school with him? Ya know, before you _conveniently_ forgot _everything_."

"Oh yes, because he's _Japanese_ that means I _must_ know him, right?" Kagome snorted sarcastically, "You know _everybody_ from Calgary, right?"

"Guess not," Jo sighed heavily as he leaned back on the sticky vinyl booth and rubbed the right sweatshirt over his chubby belly, "Well, maybe he researched you or something?"

"Maybe but...but I don't think he was even talking about the ad at first. And I didn't sign my name," Kagome muttered to herself as a pit grew in her stomach. Those eyes. He had the same eyes that followed her, "Let's just go back. This is way too dangerous. I don't feel comfortable with this assignment. I'm not dying over a puff piece."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not even really a name," Kagome groaned some weeks later as she type in every form of ' _InuYasha_ ' she could think of into google, "Hes not on Facebook or anything."

"Still thinking about that handsome stranger," came the teasing male voice of Jo. He reminded her very strongly of Santa Claus with his rounded belly, thick mane and full beard. She imagined once he went grey later in life he'd make a great mall Santa but until then he just looked like...well _still_ Santa just _younger_.

"It's been _bothering_ me," Kagome admitted sheepishly as she sighed and turned in her swivel office chair to face her co-worker, "You know how I lost my memory when I was sixteen? After I got hit by that car?"

"No duh. That's one of the first things you tell people for god knows what reason. You think you might've known him before the accident?" Jo hummed thoughtfully, "Well, you do know how to contact him. Maybe ask him yourself."

"Oh, yeah that'd work great. _Whatever_ could go wrong," Kagome groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Those eyes. He had those eyes that followed her, "And why the hell is he even _here_? What are the chances that some person I knew back then is in a small ass town south of here?"

"Dunno," Jo chuckled good-naturedly before adding playfully, "Maybe you got a stalker."

"More reason to not try to meet him," Kagome scoffed miserably as she closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, "Maybe I'll call my mom. Maybe she'll remember him."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The conversation with her mother had not helped. In fact, it left her with more questions than answers. Her mother insisted she'd never met anyone by that name but...but Kagome knew her mother well enough to know a lie when she heard one. Why would her mother lie to her? It was no matter. The man was insane. It was that simple. She just needed to move on and forget him. So what if he knew her name? Maybe she had said it and just forgot. Maybe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with one greasy clawed hand before taking a step back to admire his latest addition. After years of studying and bribing greedy people, he was almost done. Well, five years. Five miserable years and he'd finally be able to go back. To fix everything. To fix her. Maybe he wouldn't even remember these years of longing and pain. He hoped he didn't to be honest. And if it didn't work? If this fucking contraption killed him? Honestly he thought that would be alright too.

This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so weak. It was so stupid. _So_ stupid but also so _heartbreakingly_ worth it. He wouldn't change what happened. Not for anything. It was the happiest moment of his life. She...she was _finally_ his. His _everything_. For exactly _one_ blissful week. But then...then...

Swallowing thickly, he let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes in pain. God, if only he'd fought her like he usually did but _nooooo_ , he was so ectastic he agreed to let her go home - by _herself_ \- and...and then...he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him most.

And then she didn't remember _anything_ from the past two years. She forgot her friends. Her life. _Him_. And...and he couldn't bring himself to face her. To try to get her to love him again. Even he knew their story sounded insane. At first, he assumed she'd remember him _eventually._ Her mother said give her timebut after the first year, they finally defeated Naraku and he realized with dejected finality...she was gone.

Sesshomaru had found him spying on her - like he did most days when they weren't half-heartedly searching for jewel shards. The daiyoukai actually seemed relieved to find his brother alive. He helped him get proper paperwork, becoming registered with the demon database and apparently had set up a trust for him since he couldn't really work when he had no formal education. If his older self knew that, _god_ to see his face.

But he'd fix this. He'd go back and fix it. Somehow.

Fuck, this contraption better work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It would be in this stupid town with its stupid McDonalds and it's stupid gas stations where her car broke down. Couldn't have broken down at the Czech stop. Oh no. How the hell did towns like this still exist?! It was stupid. _So_ stupid. _Stupid_ assignments. _Stupid_ car. _Stupid_ Texas. Stupid...

"Kagome?" came a concerned yet surprised voice from across the gas station. A familiar voice that sent a chill down her spine. Turning she cringed as the strange man from the night began moving toward her. He had to be older - his hair was short yet stark white hidden beneath a thick grey beanie. His black jacket and grey pants were sweatshirt material. Both of which had seen better days. His face, however, betrayed the fact that he was her age. Maybe even younger. And those eyes. Those eyes that followed her. They were the same.

"What're you doing here?" the man asked nervously as his nostrils flared like he was inhaling deeply. The action disturbed her for some reason. Like he was enjoying her perfume a little too much, if you know what I mean. And the way he was looking at her.

"Car broke down," she mumbled miserably as she held up her keys, "I'm waiting for the tow truck."

"Where were you going?" he asked with a forced casual air. Like he was trying very hard for some reason, "Isn't it a little...a little..."

Cringing, he realized how that sounded. True, he knew _exactly_ where she lived but she didn't know that. And he knew enough to know that stranger danger was a serious threat here. And she didn't know him. His heart wrenched in his chest at the fear creeping into her scent.

"I don't have to tell you anything and...and..," Kagome squeaked in a disconcerted tone, "I'm fine. Really."

"Well, um, a storms coming," InuYasha began slowly before chuckling when he heard her stomach growl, "Do you want to grab dinner before the truck comes for your car?"

"Not really," she whispered anxiously before he gave her a patient look and sighed, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Kagome sighed as she glanced outside. The tow truck was apparently an hour away. Maybe dinner wouldn't be the worst thing ever. But those eyes...those eyes would follow her whether she stayed or not. At least, for once, she could see them instead of only them seeing her. And maybe she could finally find out why.

Oh, how she was wrong. The entire meal was a disaster from start to finish. The man was _obviously_ a stalker. He kept having to stop himself before he revealed what he really was. Someone who apparently knew _way_ too much about her. It was a tremendous relief that the tow truck finally arrived. The man boy weirdo merely smiled that same pained smile as he watched her leave. His nostrils flaring as she moved passed him. She _hated_ that. She hated him _smelling_ her. She hated _him_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on I don't have all day," InuYasha sighed heavily as he waited at the corner - yet again - but not for another applicant. He had phoned a friend. Stupid machine required two people to work it. All the modern technology in the world and still wouldn't do the damn job with just one. And it worked too. Thank the gods for small miracles and mysterious trust funds. With all the money and time he'd put into it, he knew it did. But it'd only send him back an hour and he needed...

"Took you long enough,"he huffed in exasperation as a car pulled up and a tall blonde woman stepped out of the car, "I called you six hours ago."

"See you say that but I live in _Oklahoma_ ,"the woman sighed as she rolled her big blue eyes, "Is there somewhere more private we can talk or do you still sleep in trees?"

Groaning, InuYasha muttered obscenities under his breath as he marched miserably towards the car. It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen this asshole. That had been an emotional roller coaster. After...after they'd done what they did, he honestly never expected to see any of them again. Never. And then, lo and behold...he moved to freaking Texas and bam, there the little shit was. By pure chance they were at the same freaking gas station. Fate brought them together once more.

"So she really doesn't remember?" the woman sighed softly as she sent her friend a sympathetic smile, "And now you're trying to build a time machine. Never would've guessed you were smart enough to..."

"I'm not _trying_. I've _done_ it," InuYasha sighed as he sent his friend a side-eyed glare, "But it takes two people to run the damn thing."

"Did you ever figure out why she forgot us?" the woman asked softly, "Or do you think...do you think..."

"I know why. I told you it was a car accident. She stepped in front of oncoming traffic right...right after..." InuYasha began before shuddering and closing his eyes in pain, "Her mother...her mother said to give her time. But...but it never came back. Even after she...she saw me. She didn't..."

"I know," the woman sighed sympathetically, "I tried talking with her yesterday. I made myself a child and...she didn't even notice me. She just asked if I knew where my parents were and...and I said..."

"You said yes," InuYasha finished for her as he reached over to rub the woman's arm, "We'll get her back. It'll be alright."

"I said no actually. The woman she is now is _not_ my mother. Just...dammit you should've waited to mate her. You would've stopped her from coming back if you hadn't. And...and it was _stupid_ anyway What if the well had taken her away? You would've _died_ before you got to her era," the woman sighed heavily as she turned into the small hidden driveway that InuYasha pointed to, "I'm sorry it's not your fault that happened. I just meant..."

"No, it is," the hanyou replied in a numb tone as he closed his eyes and a single tear broke free, "It always is."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome?" came her mothers worried tone from the other side of the world. She had called in the middle of the night and called and called until Kagome finally got up to answer.

"Do you even _know_ what time it is here?" Kagome groaned - her tone thick with sleep as she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the time, "It's two in the morning."

"You knew him. That boy you were asking about," her mother breathed anxiously, "More than knew him. You _loved_ him. More than _anything_."

"Who?" Kagome yawned- her brain still foggy from the sleep medicine she usually took to stop the nightmares that kept her up, "Who'd I love again?"

"InuYasha," her mother breathed - her tone more anxious still, "Before the accident, you two were inseparable. And...and something _happened,_ I think you were _engaged_ right before...before the accident."

"Why are you telling me this now? And you expect me to believe that I was _engaged_ in _high_ _school_?! " Kagome asked heatedly, "Either way, where the hell has this guy _been_ if we were _so_ close?!"

"It's...it's _complicated_. I thought...and he did too that your memory would come back one day," her mother replied tearfully, "But honey, he just called..."

"Wait he has your _number_?!" Kagome screeched as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, "You _talk_ to that _stalker_?!"

"He was calling to say goodbye," her mother mumbled in between choked sobs, "I'm worried that...that he might..."

Blood running cold, Kagome felt a strange twinge of fear for the stranger she couldn't remember. He wouldn't try to kill himself just because she didn't know him, right? It didn't sit right with her that someone would do such a thing. Don't people usually move on from flings in high school?!

"Do you know how to get in touch with him?"Kagome groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Maybe you could call him or something. He probably doesn't want to hear from me and Mom, he's probably dangerous if he's been stalking me since high school."

"It's _complicated_ ," her mother repeatedly tearfully, "More than I could ever explain to you. Please. Just...I have his address."

"He could kill me!" Kagome snapped angrily, "It could be a murder suicide type of deal!"

"He couldn't hurt you," her mother sniffled miserably - which gave Kagome pause. The man had said that to her as well.

"What do you mean ' _couldn't_ '?" Kagome asked slowly as a pit grew in her stomach, "What does that mean?"

"You need to ask him yourself," her mother whispered tearfully, " _Please_."

With great reluctance, Kagome through on some clothes before grabbing her phone, wallet and keys. This was stupid. So incredibly stupid. She hated it. Hated this man boy stalker asshole. Hated her mom even for making her do this. But whatever, maybe she could at least get some _fucking_ answers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So if this thing kills you, will it hurt her?" a red haired man asked half-playfully, half-nervously as he grimaced at the very sketchy looking machine, "I mean, I'm just giving you some _copies_ to get you going. You couldn't _pay_ me to go in that thing."

"It won't. The...the mating...she didn't mark me so...we can survive each other. We were going to...going to wait but...yeah..." InuYasha replied in a soft sad tone as he went around checking the various odds and ends, "Probably be better if I do die trying. It'd be hard to explain why she never ages since she doesn't remember anything. If it kills me, she'll get to live a long, healthy human life."

"Well don't _die_ ," Shippo sighed heavily - not sounding entirely convinced, "And...and maybe you don't need to do this. Maybe...maybe she'll remember you one day. Remember us all."

"You said we never came back," InuYasha sighed miserably as he stood up to face the much older version of the kid he once knew, "I take that to mean she never remembers."

"It doesn't mean that. Maybe the well stopped working or you live here now. And what will you do if you can't stop that car from hitting her?" Shippo asked softly as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Off myself probably," InuYasha replied simply before taking a pointed sniff and letting out a shaky sigh, "I mean, why does the world need two of me around anyway?"

"Don't do this," Shippo pleaded as he gave his long lost friend a heartbroken look, "Just don't. Please. I'm sure there's another way."

"No, there's not," InuYasha replied thickly before adding with a resigned sigh, "Listen, I just...I need to do this. I have to."

"I know...I know this hasn't been easy for you," Shippo sighed in defeat, "I know it hasn't. Mating is...that's a lifetime commitment. And for men..."

"I know how it works, Shippo. I'm not _stupid_ ," InuYasha spat bitterly as he closed his eyes in pain, "I just...I can't move on until I try, okay? I can't live like this anymore. It hurts. I don't want to be alone anymore. Not after..."

"You're not alone. Even...even if this doesn't work, I'm here now. You can come live with me and my wife," Shippo sighed before moving over to give his friend a reassuring one armed hug, "It'll be okay. This time around, just save her, okay? And maybe all our lives will be better."

" _God_ , I hope so," InuYasha admitted sadly as he shrugged the fox's arm off and bent down, "Help me push this outside, will ya?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome pulled up to the small house. All the lights were off, which didn't surprise her seeing that it was freaking four in the morning, but there was a strange blue light a little ways into the trees. And a whirring, mechanical sound.

Getting out of her car shakily, Kagome pulled out a flashlight and began walking towards the source of the light. It pulsed and with each pulse, a blaring bass sound that she had only ever heard in movies reverberated through the woods. Her mother had texted her this address with the reassurance that it was safe to go and see him. If only she could convince herself of that.

Suddenly she hear voices- both male. One was the stalker but the other she couldn't identify.

"So if your past self remembers all this, how will you explain it?" the unfamiliar voice asked in a slightly worried tone, "You were already possessive before."

"I guess I'd...I'd keep it to myself," the stalker chuckled darkly before admitting somewhat sheepishly, "And I'll...I'll probably be _more_ possessive."

"It's been so long though," the unfamiliar voice sighed heavily before asking in an almost innocent tone, "And I never did hear the whole story of how you first met. All I know is that you were together when I found you."

"I guess we just never brought it up," the stalker sighed sadly before chuckling darkly once more, "But I guess I'll tell you."

Inhaling deeply, Kagome hid behind a tree and strained her hearing. The smell of whatever was creating that blue light was nauseating and the whirring was making it so difficult to hear them.

"Once there was a boy," the stalker began in a tired, somewhat nostalgic tone, "Who loved a girl very much. She was the first person who...who ever talked to him like he was a boy like any other. But that made him very nervous. For he was a half-demon and she was a miko. And mikos did not trust demons. He wanted the Sacred Jewel that the miko kept and the miko was going to give it to him to become a human. But one day a villain tricked them. Playing off their distrust. The girl died and so did the boy. Or so he thought."

"Are you going to tell the _entire_ story this way. It's just hearing you talk like that is...is...," the unfamiliar voice snorted before coughing lightly and adding, "No, no, do it your way. Keep going."

"Well, five hundred years later there was a girl who looked very much like the girl who died," the stalker began again in a somewhat aggravated tone - obviously irked at the interruption, "She went to school and had friends and everything was very _normal_. Then one day her brother was too afraid to go into the well house to get their stupid cat. So the girl went in to retrieve it but a demon appeared. A centipede who dragged her through the well because within her body was the sacred jewel. The girl was thrown back in time and while running from the centipede, she screamed. In that moment, the boy's heart began to beat again and he opened his eyes for the first time in fifty years. He was sealed, you see, to a tree by an arrow and..."

" _Nooooo_ , really? You don't say," the unfamiliar voice cackled before adding in an amused yet subdued tone, "Sorry. Sorry."

"The girl saw him and pulled out the arrow. He saved the girl but wanted the jewel," the stalker began again, "He wanted it to become stronger. The girl, though, had an unlikely friend. The sister of the girl who died who had some sacred beads. The sister put a spell on them and then..."

"The girl said sit every five seconds. Okay, I'm caught up," the unfamiliar voice cackled before the laughter trailed off into a sad sigh, "I never knew the backstory between you and Kikyo. I'm very..."

The rest of his words were drowned out, however, as Kagome staggered and pain ripped through her skull. A thousand images played through her mind in rapid succession. From the boys story to much more...intimate memories. Those eyes. The eyes that followed her. They were his. She was his. And all this time...

Groaning, she heard the tail end of the conversation and it sent her panic into overdrive.

"So I guess this is goodbye Shippo," Inuyasha - her Inuyasha - said in a melancholy tone as the mechanical noise escalated. Shaking, Kagome's mind raced as she tried to think of anything to stop him when it hit her.

" ** _SIT BOY!"_** she screamed at the top of her lungs - the loud mechanical noise suddenly returning to a gentle whir amidst muffled cursing. Staggering to her feet, Kagome slowly started to make her ways toward the pair she hadn't seen in years. Shippo was an adult now. Maybe thirty in human years, maybe less. Inuyasha though...

His entire body was shaking - though he made no effort to push himself up despite the spell having lifted. In fact, he didn't move at all until he felt a hand combing through his hair and the beanie being lifted off his head. It was official. He died. Damn thing blew up and he was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. There was no way in hell that Kagome just _happened_ to show up in that exact moment and remember him. No way in _fucking_...

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper tearfully, "I'm so sorry. I really...I didn't..."

God, he could almost smell her tears. Wait, no he could smell her tears and Shippo's and... _OHMYGODSHE'SHERE_.

"Do you know..." he tried to whisper as he clenched his eyes shut and pulled his arms under his head - refusing to open his eyes until he was sure - dead sure - that she knew who he was, "Do you know who I am?"

"Well _that's_ a loaded question," Kagome chuckled shakily - relief that she'd stopped whatever the hell he planned on doing making her bizarrely ecstatic, "Let's see. Son of the InuNoTaisho. Wielder of..."

She never finished as he reached up and drug her down to him with such force he almost knocked the wind straight out of her. Crushing her to his chest, he rolled onto his side and held her so tightly she thought he might snap her in half. She felt wet tears collecting in her hair as his frame shook and he took a ragged breath.

"I love you," he choked hoarsely as he nuzzled her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kagome cooed happily as tears gathered in her own eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever do that again," he chided half-heartedly as he released a watery laugh, "Don't ever..."

Gasping loudly, Kagome sat bolt upright in her twin bed - surrounded by her usual pink room and her school books. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried to process that dream. It had felt so real. So _terrifyingly_ real.

"'Gome too _early_ ," came a tired whine from beside her as a strong male arm moved up her waist to force her to lay back down. She complied even as her mind raced a mile a minute and snuggled closer to his strong chiseled chest to comfort herself. Passively rubbing his palm against her back, he settled back down and in no time his breathing became even. It was slightly amusing to her that he was such a sound sleeper when he felt safe. Especially if she was lying beside him. They'd come back after celebrating defeating Naraku and brought the jewel with them for safe keeping. As well as having some alone time while her family was visiting a relative. Some very enjoyable alone time. It was funny. Here she was in high school basically married but that _dream_...

"Hey," she whispered earning a slightly whine that indicated he had stirred, "Do you ever dream that I lost my memory and you built a time machine?"

He sighed heavily and buried his nose in her hair before exhaling softly, "Why do you ask?"

"So you _have_ ," Kagome responded knowingly as she pulled back to look into his face, "Why do you think that is?"

Inuyasha knew why that was. He knew very well. _Too_ well. For Kagome had sent him back to save her. And so he did. Not willingly. He hated leaving her on the off chance he might succeed. But he did. _Barely_. In that moment, his future self merged fully with his past self before the future as he knew it faded from existence.

"Dunno," he murmured evasively as a faint blush rose on his cheeks, "Maybe it's just a memory of what could've been."

"Time machines aren't _real_ ," Kagome laughed softly as she rolled her eyes before her face became thoughtful, "Maybe it's just because we're mated fully now. We share dreams or something. It was crazy though! It felt so _real_."

Smiling softly, Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome began retelling the dream that was really was a memory. His memory more or less. With some of what he imagined was her alternative life's memories filling in the blanks. Time was so strange. The whole time travel thing so supernatural, so unfathomable that he learned not to question it so much anymore. After all, if a well could send her careening back in time why the hell couldn't a machine do it. He didn't point that out however. Let her think it was just a dream. It was in a way. A very bad one he lived for five years. But it was over now. She was his for the rest of his life. As she finished, he merely held her tighter and buried his nose in her hair.

"I love you," he murmured affectionately as he pressed his lips against those ebony tresses, "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too," she hummed happily as she snuggled into his embrace, "but I bet I love you more."

"If you say so," he murmured groggily as he felt his eyelids grow heavy and he pulled her closer to him, "Whatever you say."


	18. November 17th, 2018 - Free Day

**A/N: Not best written thing ever. Really last minute.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 17th, 2018**

 **Free Day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Run._

Her feet slipped on the wet autumn leaves as she rounded the corner. The cold evening air shocking her throat and lungs as she inhaled deeper, _faster_. With each footfall a jarring pain shot from her ankle to her knee.

 _Run._

Perhaps jumping that off the low cliff wasn't so smart. Her heart beat frantically, all or nothing. Fail and her whole body will pay the price but run and the damage would be limited mostly to her shins and knees.

 _Run._

She knew the woman was close by the silhouette that appeared in her peripherals and by the way the specter made no sound at all. Mud caked her sweaty face as sweat dripped from her matted hair. Her lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as she sprinted forward, panic trembling in her exhausted limbs.

 _Run._

Being chased was _nothing_ like the movies. _Nothing_. All those stars looked heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin. She'd fallen several times. Was filthy from a mixture of mud and sweat. Her outfit torn and stained with crimson. She was injured. Severely. But she couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

 _Run._

She was stupid. _So_ stupid. He was going to be _furious_. At the specter or her, she wasn't sure. She'd been running late. A test. She went home for a stupid test and taken a nap only to wake up after the sun dipped down. On the night of the _freaking_ new moon. He was human. He couldn't save her. Maybe even wouldn't given who attacked her.

 _Run._

A searing pain shot through her side causing her to stumble and fall onto her knees gasping in agony. Another searing pain shot through her shoulder adding to the mix. Her vision blurred as she attempted to get to her feet only to collapse over and over. She was tired. So tired. And cold. So cold.

"There can only be one," the specter spoke in a calm, collected tone - a hint of smug satisfaction in her tone. Tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks as her breath came out in gurgled gasps. Blood frothing in the corner of her mouth as she lay face down in the dirt. Unable to get up no matter how desperately her mind begged. And then it went black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha sat sulking in the back corner of the small hut as the old bat and his friends were chatting about this and that like they didn't have a care in the world. Like they didn't notice that Kagome hadn't come back, wasn't _there_. She'd promised. _Promised_ she would never leave him alone on this night. And she had never missed it. _Never_. Either something was very _wrong_ or she'd _forgotten,_ and he wasn't sure which was worse. When everyone went to sleep - leaving his awake with his thoughts his depression escalated. Kagome always stayed up with him so he wouldn't be alone. _Always_. But she wasn't here. He felt so betrayed - even though he knew it was wrong to expect her to always be there for him. When the sun rose over the horizon and his senses came back, however, his heart plummeted into his stomach. Kagome _had_ tried to come back to him but...

 _No._

In his haste to get to her, he ripped the reed mat straight off the door frame. Panic began like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, as his mind stubbornly refused to shut up. She wasn't dead. Couldn't be. But still his breathing became more rapid, more shallow. And then he forgot to breathe.

 _No._

There she lay in a pool of her own blood - cold and stiff. His beautiful, _beautiful_ Kagome. Those beautiful sapphire eyes glazed over as they stared blankly ahead. Collapsing onto his knees, he stared stupidly at her corpse as his mind flat lined and his blood ran cold.

 _No._

"Inuyasha," came the last voice he wanted to hear in that moment, "Come."

 _No_.

"Why?" he managed to murmur in barely more than a whisper as he stared numbly at the cold remains of the woman of his dreams. His mind screamed at him to seek revenge for his dearest friend, for the love of his life, for the injustice of it all but his body wouldn't cooperate as he continued to stare blankly ahead - refusing to tear his eyes away from her remains.

 _No._

"There can only be one," Kikyo laughed softly, "And now my soul is whole again. We can be together."

 _No._

"No," Inuyasha choked as he forced himself to look at the woman who looked so much like her that it hurt. It hurt that her eyes were cold whereas Kagome's had been so warm. Her smile was eerie and somewhat manic whereas Kagome's smile was natural. She had a special smile reserved only for him. A smile he would never see again.

 _No._

In that moment - as his mind slowly began to reboot - it was as the world pressed a giant play button as several things happened in rapid succession. The first being Inuyasha launching forward - his clawed fist punching straight through the undead miko's chest as his other hand pulled her closer so he could see the light leaving her eyes.

The second was a blast of purifying light as the bitch attempted to protect herself a moment too late. The third was her crumpling to dust as Inuyasha was blasted backwards - blood pouring out of the wound she'd managed to inflict as several black streaks appeared in his silvery mane. Panting heavily, Inuyasha tried to focus his hazy vision on the small white orb which didn't drift back to Kagome's body like he hoped. No, it drifted lazily up into the clear blue sky as a one last tear streamed down the hanyou's face. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed these injuries took him too. For what was life anymore with Kagome. And the gods partially granted him his wish. The world slowly faded into black as he began to lose consciousness. Welcoming the temporary escape from his heartbreak.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soft hands on his abdomen were the first thing he registered as he slowly and unwillingly began to come back to earth. Gently wrapping a bandage around the injury Kikyo had inflicted after he...after he...

 _No._

 _Not her too._

"Don't," he whispered hoarsely to the unseen and unwanted savior. The pain was already subsiding and he realized how welcome a distraction physical pain was to the pain in his heart, "Let me go."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" came the last voice he expected as his amber orbs flew open in disbelief. Kagome was there - looking a little exasperated as she secured the bandage around his abdomen, "I know you'll heal but it could still get infected and I'm not letting you die from gangrene or something."

"You're alive," he whispered in disbelief as he shot forward and pulled her tightly against him - ignoring the lingering ache in his wounds as he buried his nose in her hair and began sobbing uncontrollably, "You're here."

"Yes I'm here," Kagome murmured in a disconcerted tone - her hands mushed uncomfortably in between their bodies, "Are you...are you okay?"

"I saw..." he choked on a sob as he merely squeezed her tighter and inhaled deeply - completely unable to control his reaction, "You were dead. I saw it. You were dead."

"Um..." Kagome chuckled nervously as she glanced at her friends who were staring dumbfounded at this turn of events, "So...you see the thing is..."

"But...but I saw it," Inuyasha choked as tears continued streaming down his face, "I saw her kill you. I saw it."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured affectionately as she lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm okay. I'm okay, alright? Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru saved me."

"I didn't..." Inuyasha sniffled softly as some of the tension left his muscles as he closed his eyed in pain, "I was too late...but...but I killed her because she...she..."

"Inuyasha, I'm okay. I'm here. I'm healed. Don't cry," Kagome murmured reassuringly as she nuzzled his neck. Now she understood his reaction when she cried. She felt so helpless and wanted more than anything to see him smile again.

"Don't leave me," he murmured as he sniffled once more. A shaky breath leaving his lips as he continued, "I'm so sorry I failed you but please...please don't leave me. I...I love you."

"I know and I don't plan on it," Kagome cooed as she gently tilted his face and pressed her lips softly against his, "I love you too."

A daiyoukai a fair distance away now glanced over his shoulder at his young ward. Recently rescued by the half-breed and his intended mate. He owed them a debt. And that debt was now repaid.


	19. November 18th, 2018 - InuKag

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 18th, 2018**

 **Inuyasha Kagome**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Let's Go In the Garden_**

 ** _You'll find something waiting._**

 ** _Right there where you left,_**

 ** _Lying upside down._**

"This is a camera. It, uh, paints pictures immediately," Kagome tried and failed to explain the small Kodak waterproof camera she'd brought with her, "I thought it'd be nice to get actual pictures of us so I can show my mom what all of you look like."

"That's stupid," Inuyasha huffed as he grabbed the small rectangle as Kagome huffed, "This can't possible paint a picture. It's so small."

"It can and it will," Kagome replied in a cold tone as she snatched it back and began demonstrating how it worked, "See you turn this and then when you're ready you press this button and it'll take a picture."

"I wanna try," Shippo cooed as he bounced excitedly and held out his hands, "Can I do it?"

"Sure," Kagome laughed as she surrendered the camera into the child's outstreched hand, "There's only thirty five pictures so make sure you're careful."

"You got it!" Shippo giggled as he gave her a proud smile, "I'll make sure it paints the best pictures _ever_."

 ** _When you finally find it_**

 ** _You'll see how it's faded_**

 ** _The underside is lighter_**

 ** _When you turn it around_**

They had turned out quite well considering Shippo didn't really understand how the camera worked. As Kagome went through it, she was slightly surprised about which moments he chose to capture. Sango laughing and Kagome whispered something in her ear - Kirara perched happily on the slayer's lap. Miroku deep in meditation beneath a lush tree - his face peaceful and collected. Again Miroku - holding his face with a broad grin plastered across it with the Slayer blurring as she stormed away. A picture of Kagome brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she read from a textbook in the shade of the Sacred Tree. Kaede smiling as she talked to a villager.

Some of them worried her. A picture of Naraku floating menacingly above them - a dark cloud billowing out from under him. Inuyasha holding a fully transformed Tessaiga - his hair floating in the wind as he stared down a centipede demon. Kagome and Sango with their weapons at the ready. Miroku using the wind tunnel. Kagome and Inuyasha face to face in some argument - red face and angry as hell.

Some of them were useless - complete blurs. But then there were some that had her gasping in shock. Kagome smiling at the camera - Inuyasha perched in a tree above staring at her. Watching her with such longing. Such...such _love_. And yet another of Kagome rolling her eyes at something and Inuyasha with a half-grin looking at the back of her head like a love-sick puppy. And yet another. And another. And another. It could only mean one thing.

Inuyasha loved her.

And he didn't want her to know.

 ** _Everything stays_**

 ** _Right where you left it_**

 ** _Everything stays_**

 ** _But it still changes._**

Inuyasha sighed as he rested his head against the well and held up one of the pictures he'd found in Kagome's backpack. It had been two years since the well stole her from him. Two whole years without her being beside him. It bothered him that she lied about some of the pictures not turning out. True, he now knew why she'd finally confessed her feelings towards him shortly after bringing the photos back. The year before she disappeared was the best year of his life. And he missed her. _Terribly_.

The picture he always kept with him though was his favorite. While many of them Shippo had undoubted taken to prove to Kagome that Inuyasha loved her, it was this one that showed how much she loved him. In this one, he was leaning against the base of the sacred tree - napping lightly as Kagome read her textbook beside him. Except she wasn't reading. Oh no. She was smiling softly at his sleeping face with a look of pure adoration. Pure, uninhibited love. Her hand resting lightly against his thigh.

There were a few others he kept safe. One of her handing him a cup of ramen. Another of them looking up at the stars. But the one in his hand? This one was perfect.

 ** _Ever so slightly_**

 ** _Daily and nightly_**

 ** _In little ways_**

 ** _When everything stays._**

Sighing happily, Inuyasha pulled his wife closer to him as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. How did he ever sleep before this? Without her tucked against him? Her body molding perfectly against his own. Their toddler curled up against his wife's own chest - gently sucking her tiny thumb. He was so grateful for those photos they now kept pinned against the wall of their hut. Without them, Kagome might never have confessed she loved him. He might never have told her the same. Those pictures reminded them of how much they loved each other those years she was away. Made them never give up hope that they would be reunited. In truth, the intensity of their love for each other hadn't dimmed in the slightest despite the distance. But their love grew exponentially when she came back. Love that now extended to their daughter.


	20. November 19th, 2018 - MirSan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 19th, 2018**

 **Miroku & Sango**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A father. He was going to be a father. After so many years of asking every woman he met to bear his children, the woman of his dreams was the first one to say yes and the only one who mattered. But...but it was taking so long. And her screams. Oh god, her screams.

Banging the back of his head against the rough bark of the Sacred Tree, Miroku tried to ban the sounds from his mind that he was confident were still reverberating through the village. He couldn't even go in to comfort her. All he could do is listen and pray that they'd all come out of this alive. And, if Inuyasha was correct and there were indeed two sets of heartbeats, there were two children that were currently being birthed. Twice the danger. He'd heard many men weeping in his travels over the fate of their wives in that circumstance. One child survives but the mother and the second? So many complications. One wrong move and...and...

He'd always been worried that he would be the one to leave her. It never occurred to him that it would be the other way around. That he would lose her to something he couldn't control. If she...

"People have twins all the time," Inuyasha's voice called out softly as the hanyou walked over and plopped down beside him, "She'll be fine. Sango's strong. All women just sound like that when they're giving birth. It's painful as hell."

"I wish I could go in but the midwife forbade it," Miroku sighed dejectedly as he stared blankly ahead and beat the back of his head some more in that rhythmic motion, "I feel so useless."

"I heard the first baby crying," Inuyasha told him softly as he patted his friend lightly on the shoulder, "Congrats it's a girl."

"The second?" Miroku breathed as tears welled in his eyes. He had a daughter. A daughter! But there was still a chance that...that...

"Coming as we speak," Inuyasha confirmed as he tapped his nose, "Besides I dunno why you're worried about losing Sango. It's not Sesshomaru doesn't owe Kaede a favor for taking care of Rin. He'd just bring her back."

Blinking rapidly, Miroku stared at his friend with his mouth hanging open before groaning and shaking his head, "Don't say such things. Don't even tease."

"Just saying," Inuyasha mumbled as he awkwardly scratched his nose and glanced at the monk, "So, you wanna go back or..."

"Is it over?" Miroku asked anxiously as his heart began beating out of his chest, "Did they..."

"They're fine. You have two little girls," Inuyasha confirmed with a reassuring nod, "Now go back and see your family. Imma stay here for a bit."

Miroku ran off with a brilliant smile on his face. Faster than the hanyou had ever seen him run before. Miroku actually made for a pretty great husband, Inuyasha admitted to himself as he snorted and a wicked thought entered his head.

But he definitely deserved little girls for all the women's asses the lecher grabbed. That was karma.


	21. November 20th, 2018 - Sesshomaru Ships

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 20th, 2018**

 **Sesshomaru Ship(s)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell do you want bastard?" Inuyasha snarled angrily as his hand twitched above his sword, "You've got to the count of three and then..."

"This Sesshomaru desires an alliance," the daiyoukai responded as calm and cool as ever before turning to address Kagome and Sango directly, "Rin is in need of a female's insight and you are female."

Sango and Kagome couldn't help but exchange a bemused glance as they both simultaneously realized what _must_ be happening and what scared even the great Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, however, went ballistic.

"Fuck no you're not..." he began heatedly before Kagome interrupted him, "So I take it that Rin will be accompanying us as well?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied dismissively as he glanced over his shoulder at his small ward who was bouncing excitedly, "She shall."

"Kagome, can I talk to ya for a second," Inuyasha huffed in exasperation - more of a demand than a request as he stormed over and began forcibly pulling her away. He knew full well that Sesshomaru would be able to hear everything they were saying. He knew it and he didn't give a flying...

"Why can't he come with us?" Kagome hissed in barely more than a whisper, "He hasn't tried to kill you in over a year."

"Well ain't that a glowing recommendation," Inuyasha snorted incredulously, "He hasn't tried to kill me recently so we should let him kill me in my sleep?"

"He's an idiot if he thinks that's a good idea," Kagome giggled.

"I don't like it," InuYasha huffed before cringing when Kagome murmured his name in a low warning. Exposing his neck slightly in what any Inu-Youkai would recognize as submission, he sighed in defeat before nodding once.

"It'll be Okay. Promise," Kagome cooed as she rubbed his arm affectionately, "You'll see."

Things were not fine. Not in InuYasha's opinion anyway. Things were 100% abso-fucking-lutely not okay. Miroku seemed to be of the same opinion.

"They're staring at him again," Miroku hissed miserably as Sesshomaru took his precious fucking time disrobing and laying the top portion of his kimono and long furry monstrosity attached to it around a sleeping Rin, "He needs to go."

"No shit," InuYasha huffed back as he glared at his brother who merely smirked in his direction, "And he's getting off on it too. Fucking bastard."

"So why did he need females?" Miroku muttered in a curious but dejected tone, "I mean...surely he could've found other..."

"Rin, uh, is becoming a woman," InuYasha responded awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, "You know...bleeding?"

"Oooooohhhhh," Miroku hummed in understanding, "Well I can see why he sought human females then."

"Demon females could explain it just as well," InuYasha growled, "Hes here just to mess with me. I know he is."

"Maybe not. Either way, if it is as you say, he'll be gone soon," Miroku sighed before blanching when Sango - his Sango - gave the daiyoukai's backside an appreciative look, "But not soon enough."

Three mornings later, and Rin's fertile time was over. Unfortunately, however, it seemed Sesshomaru had no intention of leaving. At all. Which baffled the men. Naraku was dead and all that was left were jewel shard so why the hell did he want an alliance! And he seemed to be paying particular attention to Kagome. Too much. Way way too much.

"You're so good with Rin," Kagome cooed happily as she watched the young girl chasing Shippo around the meadow where they had set up camp, "She seems very happy."

"Rin is a very unique child," Sesshomaru murmured - a little barely there smile playing on his lips with what she dare think was affection before his face fell. A few moments later, he continued, "You are very good with the young kit."

"I try but honestly, sometimes I don't know why I'm doing," Kagome giggled nervously as she began to play with a lock of her hair. The two watched the children play for a few moments before Sesshomaru spoke again, "I will admit to not knowing at times. Thus why I sought your group for Rin. She is in need of a female influence."

"Is she now?" Kagome laughed softly as she sent the usually stoic and closed off daiyoukai a curious glance, "She seems to be doing alright with just you."

"Daughters learn much from fathers but mothers are needed as well," the daiyoukai replied in his usual cold tone. The words and the way they were spoken clashing terribly. He continued as Kagome listened with wide eyes, "My own mother was distant. Cruel. I do not wish to impart that lesson unto Rin."

Kagome gaped at the daiyoukai who - in all honesty - was earning himself some major brownie points. She had always known he...uh...cared for Rin but then the little girl was so attached. His usual attitude towards her in front of them before all this making her reaction a little sad. To love that deeply and not have it reciprocated. Now though, she understood. He was as attentive a father as anyone could ever wish. Behind closed doors. Rin has tried to explain one night when her and Sango had taken her for some 'girl talk.'

"He acts like he doesn't care sometimes but that's only when he's afraid," Rin had cooed as she took another giant bite of the chocolate pocky Kagome had brought with her, "Or when Master Jakken is being really annoying. But I know it's not me. And sometimes I get kidnapped. So he acts like he doesn't care sometimes to make sure people know I'm okay."

"Wait, what?" Kagome snorted as she tried to process that last sentence, "How does that work?"

"Well, these monks tried to 'save me' from my Lord and they lost," Rin replied with a soft giggle, "So he told me I could follow him 'if I wish' and I did. So the monks wouldn't think I was being forcibly taken away."

"You usually speak to each other rather formally," Sango had hummed with a look of curiosity, "But you both have been..."

"Well, usually we do as a rule but he told me to be more casual here," Rin cooed as she picked up another piece of pocky, "but he's really here to..."

She stopped herself and blushed. The rest of the conversation was focused mainly on the other types of candy that Kagome had brought with her.

Shaking her head of the memory, Kagome smiled at the daiyoukai watching the children play before humming in approval. He made an excellent father actually. Snorting she tried to think of InuYasha as a father before paling. What type of life would that be for a child? To constantly be fighting in front of them? Not healthy at all. No...

"You are upset," Sesshomaru murmured as he glanced at her, "That was not my intention."

"No,no, it wasn't you," Kagome chuckled nervously as she cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So what is that thing you wear on your shoulder?"

By the end of the second week, InuYasha was done. So done. Sesshomaru needed to go. Far. Far. Far. Far away. Like now. Breathing heavily, he watched with heartbroken eyes as Kagome smiled at the daiyoukai the smile she normally reserved only for him. That bastard didn't deserve that smile. Shit, the woman had seen him thrust his arm through his chest! But show up with an adorable child and all is forgiven, huh?

"This is bullshit," InuYasha huffed as he folded his arms tightly across his chest and scowled. The worst part was that he couldn't even do anything about it without looking like the asshole but Sesshomaru knew Kagome was off limits. He knew and still...still...

"For a week?" Kagome breathed in a far too excited tone that had Inuyasha's heart stopping dead in his chest, "Wow! Yeah, I'd love to!"

Full blown panic coursed through the hanyou's system as her words short-circuited his mind. She was leaving them. Leaving him. For none other than Sesshomaru.

"No!" InuYasha bellowed suddenly - his mind not computing he'd even yelled much less moved before he found himself standing between Sesshomaru and Kagome, "I mean, if she goes we all go."

"I did not ask you to accompany us to the Western Lands," the daiyoukai replied in a cold tone- although there was something behind his eyes that InuYasha couldn't quite place, "I merely asked Lady Kagome."

"Oh so she's Lady Kagome now," InuYasha bellowed desperately - panic overriding his judgment, "I seem to remember you calling her my bitch more than once!"

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed impatiently - making him close his eyes and cringe. She'd never sat him in front of Sesshomaru before. Never. She never humiliated him like that. Never.

"It's just a week to help Rin," Kagome chided gently, "I'm coming back. I won't leave you with your shard detector."

"But youre not just my shard detector," InuYasha blurted before his eyes widened further in panic as he registered what he'd said, "I mean...I mean...what about Shippo, huh? You wouldn't leave Shippo!"

"Of course not, he'd coming with me," Kagome laughed - making InuYasha feel like the world was suddenly devoid of oxygen. No, no, no, no, no...

"You will ride with Rin on Ah-Un," Sesshomaru instructed Kagome softly, "We really must be going."

Nodding slowly, Kagome merely stared at InuYasha - who had crumpled to his knees in defeat. She really shouldn't leave him like this. He looked so...

"Just fucking go," InuYasha finally muttered hoarsely before huffing when she didn't move, "I SAID LEAVE! I DONT WANT YOU HERW ANYWAY! JUST GO!"

Blinking stupidly at his hurtful words, Kagome took a shuddering breath and sighed, "Well then, maybe I won't come back after all."

InuYasha released a shuddering sigh as his words and actions caught up with him. She didn't stop when he whispered 'wait'. She ignored his outstretched hand. She ignored him. And went with Sesshomaru.

"You played your part quite nicely," Sesshomaru chuckled some hours later as he escorted Kagome to her quarters. Rin and Shippo were sharing the children's suite. She sighed heavily snd nodded miserably, "As did you but do you think we went too far?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied thoughtfully as he stopped in front of an ornate wooden door, "I believe our venture was successful."

It took less than one day for Kagura to arrive at the palace entrance - completely flustered but determined to make her intentions clear. That she was better than some human bitch and if he wanted a mate, he better pick her. It took InuYasha a full week. By then, Kagura was in on the plan - Having been upset at first by the trick but ultimately grateful that he went through the effort. Still, she was still a little pissed off that he hadn't just come out and said it. Still, she was kinda stalking him - hiding her scent with the wind which was also kinda avoiding him so maybe it was necessary. A dick move but hey, what worked worked.

Kagome had decided the best plan of action would be to take Rin and Shippo on a nature walk in the gardens on the grounds when she felt InuYashas presence growing near. After all, Kagura's scent might give away their trick and all this effort might go to waste.

Still, she wasn't expecting what happened. Not at all. InuYasha didn't come in guns blazing. If anything, he seemed to be trying...trying to be more...Sesshomaru-y. He was walking gracefully and with as confident an air as he could muster. Seeming somewhat detached but not cold. He had brushed his hair - which god knows how long that took. But his amber eyes gave him away. They were terrified.

"Lady Kagome," InuYasha murmured in a distant yet strangely warm tone as he gave her a little bow, "I wish to speak with you."

The children gave Kagome a bemused glance before looking expectantly at the now somewhat flustered looking hanyou who cleared his throat and added softly yet pointedly, " _Alone_."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it here," Kagome responded in a somewhat irked tone. He'd let her stay here a week without doing anything and now he...

"I have waited the week you stated you...uh...you informed me you would be away," he began in a soft yet very poised tone that surprised her, "Yet I must insist you return."

"Why are you talking like that?" Kagome finally asked as Rin and Shippo snickered behind their hands. Blushing InuYasha bit his lip for a moment before adding awkwardly, "Does...does it displease you?"

"It's weird," Kagome laughed softly, "Where did you even learn to speak like that?"

"From mother," InuYasha replied softly as his ears dropped and his eyes became distant for a second before he cleared his throat, "Perhaps we can discuss this more on our journey home."

Eyes softening, Kagome couldn't help but feel kinda bad. Sesshomaru had come up with this plan. Having passed her a note that the rest of her illiterate group could not read. In exchange for helping him gain Kagura as a mate, he would assist her in gaining his brother. In any case, she definitely now considered Sesshomaru a friend and she was happy that his plan to get Kagura worked...and they were adorable if she was honest. The way he doted on her made her a tad jealous. But, given how InuYasha was acting Kagome worried they might have broken him.

"Okay, i need to tell you that..." Kagome began with a resigned sigh. She couldn't do this. He was acting so weird and she didn't want him to think he needed to become Seshomaru for her. Although he could learn a thing or two.

"Before you make your final decision," InuYasha interrupted her in a determined yet desperate tone, "I must tell you how ardently I love and admire you."

Laughing once in shock, Kagome crinkled her nose and stared at InuYasha like he'd just grown a second head.

"Wait, What?" Kagome snickered as she tried and failed to keep from laughing. Whatever the hell she was expecting it was that. Not the love part but the way he said it! Oh my god.

"I love you," InuYasha repeated with a faint blush on his cheeks before he swallowed thickly and averted his eyes, "But if you choose to stay, I...I will respect your decision."

"Well...let me discuss this with Sesshomaru," Kagome began slowly as she tried to figure out how to play this to make it believable before she realized how mean that was to leave him hanging, "Actually...um, so I probably need to stay. For the wedding."

"Wedding..." InuYasha repeated in a hollow, numb tone as his ears plastered against his head, "Oh. I see."

"Yes! My lord is to marry Lady Kagura!" Rin squealed excitedly as she bounced on her heels - no longer able to keep it in, "Lady Kagome is helping Rin prepare her gift for her new mother!"

Blinking stupidly at the little girl, InuYasha's mouth hung open as he tried to put the pieces together. So...so...

"Wait, what now?" InuYasha finally blurted as he stared at the young child- sounding much like his usual self before realization dawned and he whipped his gaze towards Kagome, "Youre not marrying Sesshomaru?"

"No, I just met him. Well the real him anyway," Kagome chuckled nervously as she gave him a strained smile, "You can't fall for someone you just met. That's..."

"I always loved you," InuYasha protested weakly as his ears flattened on his head once more and a blush grew on his cheeks, "Ever since...ever since you...you helped with Tessaiga. The moment you jumped into that portal I knew."

A soft barking laugh made all of them jump as Sesshomaru began walking down the garden path with an equally bemused Kagura in his arm. They looked very regal together. And very much in love. Which was disturbing. To see the most bitter and the most cold looking almost...happy? It was weird, okay?

"Ah, so he admits it," Sesshomaru laughed softly as he glanced down affectionately at his soon to be bride, "In truth, I thought he would have arrived much sooner."

"What is happening?" InuYasha breathed under his breath as he stared at the scene in front of him with a mixture of horror and incredulity.

"It is obvious to anyone who has eyes you are in love with Kagome," Kagura giggled as she rolled her eyes, "Just like anyone with eyes knew I loved Sesshomaru. We both just needed some...motivation."

For a moment, InuYasha merely blinked stupidly at Kagura before understanding dawned and he turned an angry glare at Kagome.

"You tricked me!" InuYasha hissed half-heartedly as he tried and failed to look angry, "Why?"

"Because I love you and you were never going to tell me that you loved me too," Kagome explained sheepishly. Oh god, this sounded so much better on paper. This was awful. This type of manipulation wasn't her at all. What type of person was she?! A few seconds ticked by as Kagome clenched her eyes shut and waited for the axe to fall. Before a snort escaped the hanyou.

"Fair enough," InuYasha sighed bemusedly as he took the steps necessary to pull her into my arms, "You could've just asked me though. This seems like a lot of effort."

"That's what I said!" Kagura giggled - again so weird - before humming happily and looking up at her soon to be husband, "Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"So weird," InuYasha whispered bemusedly in Kagome's ear as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his chin atop her head, "But hey, whatever works, don't question it."

None of them really noticed Rin giggling as Shippo offered her his arm and a small flower. At least two of them knew how to act. The rest of them were weird. Maybe they'd understand when they were older? Nah, no one understood what happened or why. Nobody.


	22. November 21, 2018 - Kikyo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 21st, 2018**

 **Kikyo Ship(s)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was just a girl standing before a boy asking him to love her. Without using the word ' _love_ ' to be fair to him. A part of her was terrified but she managed to get through her entire proposal in a calm, even tone. In all honesty, she wouldn't mind being with him just as he was. Adorable little ears and all. But the Sacred Jewel had to be used somehow or they'd never have a moment's peace. Besides, being human wouldn't be that bad, she reasoned. After all, why would he want to be with someone he'd outlive by centuries? He'd never be alone and neither would she.

In retrospect, she realized that had been an unfair request. A misunderstood and misinterpreted request. A foolish request. Perhaps even a selfish request. After a lifetime of being hated for who he was, the message he heard was that she didn't love him as he was. That she would never be with him as he was. That she was disgusted by his demon half. That she, like everyone else, hated him for being a half-demon. He was _wrong_ but he had no reason to believe otherwise. No, she loved him exactly as he was. In all honesty, she knew he wouldn't have changed much personality-wise when he became human. Outward appearances aside, he would still be Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. And yet...

It didn't occur to her until after she'd been brought back from the dead that even without the secret jewel, their lives would have been ruined by such a wish. There were so many demons and humans alike who would've come for him. For her. And he'd be defenseless like those villagers who relied on her to protect them. And she would spend her days protecting the man she loved. All because she wanted to be rid of that blasted jewel. She should've just married him and been done with it. Together, as a unit, they would've protected the jewel. In her heart, even as she had shot that arrow, she couldn't understand.

She knew he didn't want the jewel. Not really anyway. Yet he'd attacked her or so she thought. His aura so different than what she had known. She had been betrayed by a man she loved so deeply. It didn't make any sense. It just didn't.

But she also couldn't let him take the jewel. Not until she understood his motivations. Perhaps it was a shape-shifter having taken his form or even something else. He had looked so heartbroken. He'd asked her 'Why' - the very same question she was asking herself. So she sealed him to the one tree where he'd be forever preserved in the sad hope that she could get to the bottom of this mess. She'd set him free once she learned the truth. She always intended to set him free. But then her body merely failed her before she learned anything. Her last wish was a simple one. To one day see him again. To right that wrong. To make him understand that she loved him. To explain why she had done what she had done. She knew...she always knew...

But not like this. When she awoke fifty years later, all that anger and betrayal returned with her - all feelings of love noticeably absent. All that fire consumed her. She knew she hadn't returned. Not really but she couldn't fight it. Couldn't fight the evil magic corrupting her soul. Whispering nasty thoughts into her ear. The voice became louder and louder. Telling her he had wronged her. Telling her to kill him as he did her. Telling her...telling her she never loved him.

It was those words the voice whispered in her ear that gave her pause. That wasn't right. She had loved him. Very much. Suddenly, the weight on her heart lifted and for a blissful moment, her mind cleared. Strangely, every fiber of her being suddenly yearned to get as far away from him as she could to protect him from herself. From that voice. She wanted him to be happy. Because she loved him. And she knew...she knew he loved her. And he shouldn't. She wasn't the woman he knew.


	23. November 22nd, 2018 - Koga Ship

**Happy Thanksgiving from the U.S.A.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 22nd, 2018**

 **Koga Ship(s)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was difficult at times. To know that you were not the number one choice. That you were the backup, the rebound. Especially when you were first in _literally_ everything else that mattered to him. Alpha of his tribe. Unmatched in strength and power. Yet he had been second choice for the one thing that mattered above all others.

He had been the second choice after the well closed and refused her entry. He had been the second choice after that filthy mutt left for the underworld with that undead bitch. He had been the been the second choice in her heart. He had been second and, if he were honest with himself, the least preferable option. Her only option.

Well, that wasn't quite true. She could've stayed in the village with the slayer and monk. She could've but she didn't. If he was being honest with himself, though, she probably would've preferred to stay near those friends of hers if it weren't for the fact that it hurt her to be there. To be reminded of that disgusting excuse of a man, much less a demon, who broke her heart.

Still, it wasn't all bad. Recently, she'd been smiling much more often and crying significantly less. Why, just the other day he heard her commenting to one of the new mothers that she hoped her... _their_ future child was just as adorable. She had been asking questions too about the role she would eventually step into. What might be expected of her as the alpha female. She'd been seeking out his company more and more often as well.

Still, it hurt him to know that he was second best. Second choice. That she would have greatly preferred someone else. Someone who had never been kind to her. Had never loved her. Had abandoned her when she needed him most.

"You know," Ayame sighed quietly as she came to stand beside him - interrupting his depressing line of thinking and making him jump, "I've noticed human women who...who were _abused_ often...well they go into survival mode, I guess. They're so used to being lied to and let down that...that she might not feel safe letting go. They're afraid of being hurt like that again."

"Abuse is a strong word. I didn't like the guy but I wouldn't say he hit her or anything," Koga replied quietly as he cast a quick glance at the woman who he supposedly promised to mate, "What makes you think she was abused?"

"Abuse can be emotional," the red haired wolf demoness sighed heavily as she furrowed her brow, "He was never really kind to her, was he? The few times I met him I was always taken aback by the way he insulted her all the time. Maybe she doesn't trust you when you say she's beautiful and that you love her. She doesn't think she deserves it. Especially when you keep moping about because she only came to you after that asshole left her. She probably worries you'll leave her all alone like he did."

"You know I'd never do that and I'm not moping," Koga huffed half-heartedly as he cast her a side-eyed glare, "Just frustrated is all."

"I know you wouldn't but she doesn't. But think of it this way. She came to you because she trusted you," Ayame pointed out sagely, "Because she knew you meant it when you said you loved her. But I think she's afraid that now that she's here, you'll realize she was as worthless as that bastard made her feel."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Koga asked softly after a few long moments, "After all, you thought we were supposed to be together."

"Well, I've thought about it," Ayame began slowly as she chewed the inside of her cheek, "And how you feel about her...well, I didn't want to be second choice either. I have a choice but you? Your love is instinctual which means much more than a promise you made to comfort a scared child. That instinct, I think, means your soul recognized hers and grabbed on for dear life. That it's your destiny to be with her."

"But I am the second choice," Koga sighed heavily as he ran his claws through his hair in frustration, "I am."

"Abused women...they often...well, it's often really difficult to leave. For so many reasons. They think...well, they think that the person will change. Will start being nicer eventually but they don't. And they think it's because of them. They think they don't have a choice. And I mean, their quest was time consuming and you did kinda just come and go. He was a constant. It makes sense why she thinks the way I believe she does. That maybe it was just a crush you felt," Ayame responded thoughtfully, "You need to show her that you are so much better than him. Show her how a man should treat a woman he loves. Because you are better than him. You love her. You would never hurt her like he did. But she scared. She's scared and fragile right now. A part of her worries you'll cast her out. That you'll see she's worthless like he made her feel. And humans are different. They need to be courted in the human way. She doesn't understand."

"So...so I should try courting her?" Koga asked quietly as he glanced at the woman who once tried to mate him, "How?"

"Well, flowers are a good place to start," Ayame giggled as she rolled her eyes, "Perhaps take her somewhere pretty so you can get to know each other better. And don't be too aggressive. I know how you are and that might scare her. Make her feel beautiful. Important. Make her know that you would never leave her or treat her badly. And then, in the end, she'll realize that you were the right choice all along."

"Thank you," Koga sighed gratefully as he rubbed Ayame's arm in gratitude, "I'll try that."

"No problem," Ayame hummed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I'll try too. I think she worries you'll end up choosing me and kicking her out. That I hate her or that I'll make her life here miserable. Maybe I'll take her to the hot springs nearby with some of the other girls. Make her feel more welcome."

"That'd be good," Koga replied as a ghost of a smile played on his lips, "I never thought of it that way. You're pretty wise, Ayame."

"Thank you," the wolf demoness giggled playfully before turning and walking away. Over the next year, Koga tried to take Ayame's advice to heart. He courted her in the human fashion. Made her feel welcome. Made her feel loved. Building her trust over time. Ayame too helped immensely in making her feel like part of the pack. The other women followed suit. With each passing day, the woman that had first stolen his heart reappeared. She began seeking him out to spend time with him. To cuddle. To talk to. And then one day, she looked at him with love. Affection. She realized he always should've been her first choice. That he was better. That what she felt towards the mutt wasn't love at all. She moved on to a life filled with love. With happiness. Their first pup was just as cute...okay, _way_ cuter than that one she played with that day. And all was well.


	24. November 23, 2018 - Misc Ships

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 23rd, 2018**

 **Miscellaneous** **Ship(s)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ai asks out loud for a bird so that she may sing and move her wings in the sunlight that warms her. I hear her song, so bright, as if it were all the beauty I've been missing for so long. Before I can help it a small laugh escapes my lips; I see Mother who would stop in the middle of any path to savour such music, no matter how humble the bird. I see a life with Father. My Aunts and Uncles. My brother. Laughing happily while my Mother sways to the birds singing. I imagine so many things. But all I have is the others saved from that island. All I have is them.

Still, I hope one day we will have children of our own. That we will become mothers and fathers. Aunts and uncles. But this world isn't the island where such things were common. This world is cold and unforgiving. And I am too old now to see the world for all it's beauty. I can only see the ugliness here. The hatred.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sota?" I hear mother calling softly as I look down into the well. I leave for college in the morning. It's been seven years since I last say my big sister. Seven years hoping she's happy. Seven years. It's been seven years.

"I'm in here Mom," I reply in a hoarse tone. I'm not crying but I might as well have. I miss her. So much. I miss that she'll never be there at my wedding. It makes me sick I'll never meet my nephews and nieces. It makes me...makes me...

I don't want Mother's pity but I feel her eyes. She knows I've had problems adjusting to Kagome being gone. She knows. And it's not like she can do anything about it. I refused to go to university anywhere but local. Just in case one day Kagome comes home. Even if she's old and gray I want to be here.

"Have you ever tried to go down?" I hear her ask. I tried once all those years ago but it didn't work. It didn't.

"Once," I reply softly as a tear streams unbidden and unwanted down my cheek. I want to see her. More than anything I miss my sister. The desire to see her consumes me. I didn't think it would impact me so. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I know she lives but it feels like she died. It feels...

"Try again," mother whispers and I almost want to hit her. That's just cruel. So cruel. I want to scream and call her names but instead I just nod. My eyes have been clenched shut since I heard her voice. I can't look down I can't.

"Try again," she requests a little more forcefully as I feel her hand on my shoulder, "Sota, open your eyes and look down. You will see where you need to go. Where you are meant to be."

With great reluctance I do so and to my utter joy I see blue sky. A clean blue sky. Clouds floating slowly by and I hear...I can hear...

"I love you,"I hear mother whisper lovingly as she embraces me, "But you haven't been happy in quite some time. Go to her. Go see your sister."

"I can't leave you all alone," I respond softly when I hear a soft knowing chuckle. She knows something. Knows something I don't.

"Don't be afraid," she soothes as she gives me one last squeeze, "Go."

And I do. The world spins in a blue swirl around me and then.,.and then...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ai was who thought of it. Of coming here. We didn't even know if he's still around. If he'd recognize us. For all I knew he died long ago and we were about to walk into a slaughter. But it was fine. He lived and remembered us and all is well. The woman he mated has a brother. A strange fellow. Everything seems so new to him. He only arrived shortly before we did. I swear sometimes he acts like he's never seen anyone like me before in his life and I'm not that odd. I look human more or less but the way he stared makes my skin crawl. No one has ever looked at me that way. No one. I can't put my finger on the emotion in his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Oh I have three nieces and a nephew and they're all so beautiful. One of them is very shy though. She hides behind her older sister and brother. The other is rowdy and always playing with other children. Still I want that shy one to like me for some reason. I want to win her over.

"You're too loud," came a soft female chuckle from behind me. It's one of the other demons who lives here. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She doesn't like me very much. She scowls a lot anyway.

"Is that the problem? I don't think I'm that loud," I sigh in understanding. InuYasha said the same thing. Something about the way I walk. I clomp about and her hearing, he says, is even better than his own. I can see that. Poor thing flinches every time a bird sings.

"I think it's those...are they shoes?" the girl asks curiously as she kneels down to poke one and crinkles her nose in the most adorable way, "I've never see anything like that before."

"They're sneakers," I reply awkwardly - unsure of the protocol. No one seems to bring up how I got here. The story is that I traveled from sis's homeland.

"Well they're not very sneaky," the young woman giggles before sighing and standing before me with her arms folded across her chest, "Why do you stare at me?"

That was direct. Very blunt and to the point. I didn't think I was staring that much but there's something about her eyes that I can't stop watching. The way they catch the light. They match her hair so perfectly. Both a light olive green. And those two little horns. Moegi. A half-demon. Our family definitely has a type.

"I don't mean to stare," I respond as I feel a blush blooming on my face. God I feel like I'm thirteen again. I'm a man dammit. I just need to be direct, "but you're very pretty. You know that, right?"

She does not judging by the shocked look on her face. She looks like I just dropped a knowledge bomb on her and her mind exploded.

"It's...it's not nice to tease," she responds in barely more than a whisper, "It's not nice."

"Wait, what?" I blurt - a shocked laugh escape my mouth of its own volition, "You're joking. You can't be serious."

"No one thinks I'm pretty," she replied a little more heatedly as a fire bursts behind those eyes that captivate me so.

"Well I do," I reply with a playful shrug. What is with this girl? I don't get it. She looks so confused. Surely she's been told she's pretty before. This is...

Oh no, the tiny one. Where did she go?! I was supposed to be watching them. Shit! Oh I'm so dead...

"The other two left to play but the shy one is hiding behind that barrel over there," Moegi laughs softly - seemingly overcoming her shock as she moves to take my hand. I realize then how calloused that hand is. I notice for the first time the faint scars in her arms. Her life has been difficult it would seem if those marks mean what I think they do. Maybe...maybe no one ever has told her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four years. It's been four years. How much things have changed. I'm expecting my first child with my wife. InuYasha is some help. He won't let me go in but I'm not from this time dammit. I'm going in there! She needs me.

"I know how you feel and I tried it too," he laughs softly as he gently pushes me back like I'm made of paper. His strength is infuriating. But I've got centuries now to keep honing my skills. I'll get him back one day. I'll zap him for fun like an electric shock and then we'll see who's laughing then. Saying I can't go in to see my wife in a time without pain killers and sterile hospital rooms. She could die and I could be out here! Doesn't he get that?! I will NOT leave her alone in there!

"Listen, she'll be fine. She and the baby are fine. Trust me I can smell it and I would greatly prefer not to smell it but I can," my brother in law tries to comfort me. Kagomes in there but she won't let me in either! That...that...

"You know I live just as long as you now and so help me if you don't let me in there I will spend the rest of our lives trying to seal you to a damn tree if you don't let me in there to see my wife," I try to hiss and he snorts. He has the audacity to laugh at my threat! I'll do it too! I will!

"Calm down kid," he chuckles, "I made worse threats with my first brat. Believe me I get it but right now you'll just get in the way. There's already five women in there and a nervous husband is the last thing needed."

" ** _Kid_**?" I scream hoarsely as I fruitless try to force him to move, " ** _I'M NOT A CHILD_**!"

"No but you're going to be a father," he soothes as he continues holding me back, "Do you want an angry snarl to be what you're wife sees? What your baby sees? She can hear you. It's stressing her out."

"So let me in or so help me..." I hiss and thankfully Kagome has come out.

"Sota just come in already. I know I said no but she's asking for you. You can take Sango's place," Kagome replied softly as she takes my hand and leads me inside. It is crowded but with the slayer gone I can now take my rightful place at the struggling wife's head. She looks mad at me but I know I deserve it. It's my fault she's giving birth after all. 100% of unexpected pregnancies are the men's fault.

Five hours later and I have a daughter. A little baby girl. Her hair is the same olive as her mother but her face? She and Kagome could be twins. She looks like...

"She looks like Mama's baby pictures," Kagome laughs softly as tears Well in her eyes. She cradles the tiny bundle and hands her to another woman to wash the infant. Kagome meets my eyes with one of such adoration and affection. So grateful as always that I'm here. But sad. We both miss our mother but it's not like we can visit. Perhaps one day we'll live to see her again. Maybe. Time will only tell. Until then we have our families. I have Moegi and she has InuYasha. And all will be well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mama Higurashi ushered her son through the well and watched with a sad little smile as he disappeared. Little did he know that later that afternoon, she would see him again. She'd been contacted about a week ago by a strange woman with olive hair and a strikingly familiar face that the woman's father and aunt very much wanted to invite her to their family reunion. The woman had very purposefully informed her that a ' _grandmother_ ' was needed. And she knew what that meant. She knew. Sota would be leaving her as well.


	25. November 24th, 2018 - Free Ship

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 24th, 2018**

 **Free Ship Day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A ponytail. She never wore a ponytail. Something about her essentially baring her throat to him sang to the depths of his very soul. His heart beat faster with each stolen glance at that exposed flesh. There were times he had to stifle a groan when she rolled her neck or so much as turned her head. It was pathetic.

"Take your hair down," InuYasha barked hoarsely after the third consecutive day, " _Now_."

"It's hot InuYasha. If I want to wear my hair up I have every right to do so," Kagome clipped back in obvious annoyance before she ignored his half-assed protests in favor of talking to the slayer. He missed the subtle wink and the knowing smiles they exchanged.

The fourth day she did something else that both enraged him and had him begging for more. She had changed her usual grab into something much more...form fitting. It was her summer break so she announced as she came sauntering back from the hot springs. The ponytail still there. Now hanging over that flawless, tantalizing flesh on her back. He could see every muscle move. Hell he could see every jiggle or taut piece of flesh on her. And if he could...

Ripping his kimono off with impressive speed, he rushes forward and covered that magnificent body before Miroku even had a chance to look up.

"No," he'd hissed a little more forcefully than he intended and when she protested, he reacted instinctively. His fangs gently nipped the nape of her throat in silent reprimand before he froze. Realizing what he'd just done and terrified what she would think. Freezing wasn't the best course of action either. In this awkward embrace, he could feel the inviting warmth of her body. He became more aware of the subtle submission as she turned her head away. And her scent...inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and drank like a man dying of thirst. It was the soft moan that escaped his lips that released him from the self-inflicted spell.

"No," he finally managed to repeat - more to himself than to her and in such a resigned tone before releasing her and taking a step back. His eyes were downcast - hidden behind his bangs before he turned and ran.

She found him later that day sulking in the Sacred Tree. Still with that damn ponytail. Still in that one outfit covers nothing attire. He could see every curve of that body he so desperately wanted to hold against him. It was a sick joke. How the hell was he supposed to explain why he ran without losing her? Without her laughing at him or worse?

"InuYasha," she began in a sweet tone that had him feeling like that much more of a bastard, "Why did you run?"

A soft ' _keh_ ' was all she received by way of reply. Smiling softly to herself, she moved to stand directly beneath him sighing.

"You know," she began softly as she adjusted her ponytail, "It is really hot today. I was thinking of trying to go swimming. I brought my swimsuit. I have one for you too. I thought maybe we could swim together."

He wasn't going to rise to the bait, he stubbornly decided. He'd seen what she called a swimsuit and it was _pornographic_. He sure as hell didn't want to be stuck with her - by himself - with her basically wearing...

The sound of rustling fabric had a chill run down his spine as he dare peeled down at her. Panting lightly, he took in the view and he gaped unabashedly at the basically naked miko. That flawless flesh. He wondered if she felt as soft as she looked. It wasn't until he nearly fell out of the branch that he realized how openly he'd been staring and quickly turned a red as deep as the clothing he donned. He shouldn't be staring like that! It wasn't proper! So what if she had been driving him insane for the past four days! Wasn't like she knew what she was doing. She was completely ignorant about how these actions affected him. The baring of her throat. The purposeful exposure of her skin. The open invitation to see her virtually _naked_.

' _Must resist. Must resist' Must resisit'_ he chanted in his mind as he closed his eyes and panted. It was unfair! So unfair! He wanted to accept so badly. He wanted to feel that satin skin beneath his palms. Feel her murmur his name. He wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted anything. He was so distracted that his fuzzy mind didn't register her voice until he was plummeting down to the ground. Until she felt her core pressed against his spine as she straddled him and a low moan escaped his lips against his will. Clenching his eyes shut, he didn't move when the spell lifted and that was his undoing.

He wasn't sure how it happened but all too soon he was on his back - crushing her to him as their lips met in a fevered torment growing more and more frantic with each brief encounter. She rocked her hips against him and a far distant part of his mind wondered if she knew what that did to him. Did it feel as good to her as it did him? As those lips vacated the confines of his mouth, he lay captive and panted heavily in anticipation while she moved lower and lower. Until...

" InuYasha!" he heard Kagome groan in frustration making his eyes fly open. It took a moment to come to his senses and realize what happened. A dream. A stupid fucking dream. Which wasn't nearly as embarrassing considering the women of his dreams was currently propping her nude form up on her elbow. In _their_ hut. The hut he built for her when she came back to him.

"I dunno what you were dreaming about but you were fidgeting an awful lot," Kagome huffed playfully as she reached up to gently rub one ear, "Care to share?"

And so he did or rather he showed her. With a playful growl he lunged at his wife and pinned her beneath him. Dreams were one thing but why focus on that when he had something better, something real right here in his arms?


	26. November 25th, 2018 - Selfie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 25th, 2018**

 **Selfie**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"One heck of a girl." - New York Times

"Outstanding lady." - Washington Post

"You're not a Hufflepuff, you're definitely a Slytherin. Go ahead and quote me on that. I don't care," - Friend from College

"I'm not reviewing you. That's dumb." - Husband

"Her writing send chills down my spine." - Dad

"We're not sure where the darkness comes from but god knows we love it." - Mother

"She's okay I guess" - Brother

"10/10 would befriend again." - Friend from Work

"I wish I could be more like her." - The Most Interesting Man in the World

"Obsessed with Inuyasha. Definitely a plus in my book." - Friend

"What's this for?" - Sister


	27. November 26th, 2018 - Reflections

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 26th, 2018**

 **Reflections**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stream lay before them like a broad belt of black and silver brocade. The waxing moon was mirrored in the almost unruffled surface and where a ripple curled it the tiny crest glittered like white flame.

Kagome gazed at her reflection but she did not see what her friends and family told her they saw. Instead of cute and attractive, she saw plain and ordinary. Instead of a well proportioned face, she couldn't help but cringe whenever she saw one eye being slightly smaller than the other. Her nose wasn't straight and elegant but rather turned up into a plump button. Unlike a certain rival for her love's affection, her skin was tanned and freckles dominated her cheeks. Her eyes were blue, which many told her were unique and beautiful, but to her they merely looked dull and murky. Her eyes roamed critically from one feature to another and cataloged each one in her mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a gruff voice she knew all too well, "You've been out here for hours and I come out here to find your sorry ass thinking something happened only to see you..."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kagome asked softly as she dipped a single finger into the smooth water and smiled sadly at the ripple before sighing and shaking her head, "Never mind. I'm..."

"You know damn well what I think," Inuyasha huffed angrily, "Now quit stalling and come back before..."

Sniffling slightly, Kagome bit her lip as she tried and failed to hold back tears. She knew what he thought. He told her on an almost daily basis.

Weak. Useless. Clumsy. Soft. Idiot. Stupid.

Nothing like _perfect_ Kikyo.

"Are you crying?!" his anxious squawk cut through her depressed thoughts as he quickly came to squat down beside her and cringed, "Why the fuck are you crying stupid! You know what I think!"

"I am perfectly aware," Kagome sniffled miserably as she quickly swept her fingers across her cheek and tried to maintain some shred of dignity, "It was a stupid question. Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm not leaving you out here crying," he huffed - albeit in a softer, dare she believe affectionate tone - before he pulled her into his lap and tucked her head under his chin, "You ain't got no reason to be out here crying just because somebody told you're ugly or something. You know you're not."

"How would I know?" Kagome mumbled miserably as she sniffled loudly, "Not like anyone is telling me I'm pretty."

"Dammit woman," Inuyasha snorted as he rolled his eyes and pulled back to look her in the face, "You know I think you're pretty. You know that. Shit, every man or demon we meet thinks you're pretty. You think Koga is trying to crawl up your ass because you fell out of the ugly tree? You think both Hojos are attracted to you're good heart? No! Men like ass and breasts and you've got nice ones."

"Wait, what?" Kagome laughed once in shock as she stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, "You like my, uh..."

"I mean, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he averted his eyes and blushed, "S'not like...like I'm the letch or anything but I've got eyes and I'm a smart enough man to know an attractive woman when I see one."

"So why do you insult me all the time?" Kagome asked in small voice even as she inwardly chastised herself, "You've never said..."

"You said you knew," he answered meekly as the faint blush blossomed into a full crimson and he fidgeted slightly - although his hold on her never waivered, "S'not like I'm like the monk who can't take a hint or who thinks I can grope you or nothin'. Just...don't mind the view."

Smiling softly at his obviously flustered appearance, she nodded once in understanding before reaching up to brush a stray hair out of his face, "Well, to be honest, I don't mind the view when I look at you either."

Sending her a smug yet skeptical glance, he chewed the inside of his cheek as his fidgeting only increased. Finally after a few moments, Kagome added with a hint of amusement, "I mean, who could see those ears and not think you're adorable."

"Most people, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled half-heartedly as he sent her a tentative smile, "And don't think you can go around groping hanyou's ears just because you like how they look. Consent is important."

"True," Kagome sighed wistfully as she sent him a soft smile, "So you really think I'm pretty?"

"No you're not pretty," Inuyasha huffed in frustration - making Kagome's grin almost fade from her face before he added, "You're beautiful. Huge difference."


	28. November 27th, 2018 - Dead Never Dies

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 27th, 2018**

 **What is Dead May Never Die**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The dead never leave us. Not really. They live on in our hearts. In our memories. In those they leave behind. Death is common to all men so why fear it, ya know? Death is easy. Living is hard and living without a woman literally born to be with him? That was damn near impossible.

It well over two hundred years ago now. More two hundred years that he'd had to force himself to go about the motions of taking care of his children and most recently helping with the grandchildren. The littlest grandbaby looked just like her. _Just_ like her. Same personality too. Just as feisty. Just as headstrong. Same temperament through and through. It hurt to look at her.

But the little one was proof the dead never die. Kagome lived on in each laugh. Each major life moment. Each birthday. Each wedding. They were all here, all together because of her.

"Oyaji?" a soft feminine voice cut into his thoughts as he sat on the well worn branch of the Sacred Tree. No response was given and he feigned sleep for a moment more. It was his middle child. There were three in all. A son and two daughters. He wasn't sure where this one got her personality. She was soft spoken, submissive and shy. Unlike either of her parents. Perhaps personalities were heridtary. Ai reminded him very much of Izayoi. Looked very much like Izayoi. Another example that the dead never really left him. They lived on through him.

"I know you're not sleeping," she continued in that same soft tone as she leapt gracefully into his branch and balanced there with inhuman grace. Her hair was a dark grey - a mixture of his almost white silver and Kagome's jet black. Her eyes were green. An emerald - a mixture of Kagome's blue and his amber. Two dark grey inhuman ears twitched upon her head before pinning against her skull as a dejected sigh escaped her lips.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to go to the market with me," she continued hesitantly as she frowned at her father and gave him a sympathetic look. He hadn't been the same since her mother had passed. Much more compliant. Much less headstrong. Much quieter. Ai had always been attached to him. More than the others. She looked the least like him - aside from the ears. She hadn't really looked Kagome either. She looked like the grandmother she never knew. A copy of Izayoi with Kagome's smile. Oh those smiles... Inuyasha knew his longing, sad glances whenever she smiled at him anymore hadn't gone unnoticed. He knew and yet he lacked the power to stop himself.

"Why do you want to go to the market?" InuYasha finally asked after a long moment as he opened one eye to appraise his daughter, "You went two days ago."

No reply except an anxious fidgeting and soft blush. She looked no more than sixteen in human years but like his other children, she too was a pure blooded hanyou. Aging stopped around that age and slowed down dramatically. InuYasha himself looked no more than twenty five. Still youthful but much too young to have three fully grown children much less grandchildren.

Lips twitching upward at her obvious embarrassment, he chuckled lightly before giving her a knowing look, "That young man does seem quite taken with you. I'm guessing you wanna see whether he's there, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ai replied in a meek unconvincing tone as her blush deepened, "I...I just need some fruit is all."

"That so?" he teased as he stretched his arms above his head, "What type because I know we've got apples and lemons and..."

"I just want to go. Why must you be difficult?" Ai groaned as she buried her face in her hands. The insides of her soft ears burning bright pink, "Why must you always tease me?"

"It's what I do," he replied lightly as he gracefully got to his own feet, "Let's go then. Get a move on little girl."

"I'm not a _child_ ," she chided in an exasperated yet miserable tone. InuYasha was well aware she wasn't a child. His youngest daughter and eldest son had been mated for almost thirty years now. Both to full demons. One to Koga's eldest daughter. That one bothered him but at least it was his son and not his daughter. His youngest daughter mated...well she mated Shippo actually. That didn't bother him as much as he'd thought it would. But this middle one. She never seemed interested in anyone. Not until recently. A part of Inuyasha wondered if she hadn't let anyone court her because she wanted to stay closer to him. She still lived at home.

"I know," he replied affectionately as he leapt down to the ground quickly followed by his daughter. She was probably his favorite if he was being honest. A true Daddy's girl who had always preferred him over Kagome. It gave him a sense of guilty satisfaction that at least one of his spawn preferred him. The other two worshipped their mother. Her death...her death had hit them much harder than he had hoped. They were all still so young. He knew it had eaten Kagome alive to know she wouldn't see them grow up. She had loved them so.

"I think..." Ai began awkwardly before pausing and clearing her throat, "I may have traded for something. I'm hoping it will have arrived by now."

"Did ya now?" InuYasha chuckled as they began to casually walk. There was no need to rush. He knew where they were going and they had nothing better to do.

"I don't know if it would work so I'm hoping..." she began before trailing off and blushing, "Well, perhaps it was a silly thing to do. I hope you like it."

"It's for me?" He asked curiously as he cast a side eyed glance at his little daughter. She was much shorter than him. Shorter even than Kagome had been.

"Yes," she replied nervously as she chewed the inside of her cheek, "I...I noticed you've been sad. More so than usual. Ever since Eri was born."

Ah yes, Eri. The little one who was a carbon copy of his late wife. He hadn't meant to let it show but nothing he ever did escaped Ai's notice.

"So what is it you traded for?" He asked curiously - his heart wrenching painfully in his chest despite himself.

"More like a favor," she replied meekly as she began playing idly with her hands and a blush crept onto her cheeks, "Just don't be upset. I thought..."

"Why would I be upset?" InuYasha asked as he furrowed his brow, "What is it?"

"There's a woman in the market. Just moved there," she replied evasively as she let out a shuddering breath and her emerald eyes flitted over his face to gauge his reaction. His face remained blank. An emotionless mask as he waited for her to explain. Dawning understanding was in his eyes quickly followed by the haunted look that had been there ever since mother died.

"So she...she's human and, um...I _really_ think that once you see her...," Ai continued hesitantly - her voice growing ever softer until it sounded barely louder than a whisper, "Just...just meet her. _Please_?"

"You've set me up," InuYasha replied slowly as he narrowed his eyes in accusation and thinly veiled ire. His nostrils flared as he tried to reign in his temper and his heart thudded painfully in his chest, "I won't do it."

"Please," she murmured desperately, " _Please_ just meet her."

"I won't do it," he repeatedly much harsher as he set his jaw and sprinted back to the sacred tree. To the well. It didn't work anymore. The well. But in that moment, his heart shattered like it hadn't in years and all he wanted was to be closer to her. They'd buried her in the well. She'd be safe there. Her remains undisturbed by inevitable technological advances and landscaping. She'd be safe.

Several hours later Ai arrived back to the Sacred Tree to find her father sitting with his back against the well. He had heard her coming. She knew he had. Still, she took the fact that he didn't storm away to mean that her approach wasn't unwanted. She'd brought the unknown woman with her. The woman she'd worked so hard to procure over the past century. Oyaji had always thought she was bad with money but she was investing in something much more valuable than money. Something that had _finally_ paid off.

"I'm sorry for earlier. Please come home," Ai whispered quietly as she crouched down next to her father, "Please."

"Don't try to do that again," he snapped a little harsher than he intended, "I don't need any favors."

"I know," she soothed as she gave him a relieved smile as he got to his feet, "Come. I've gotten dinner started."

The first thing he noticed as they approached was a scent. So familiar. So heart wrenchingly familiar. An impossible scent.

' _Please don't let this new beau of hers be Kagome's reincarnation,'_ InuYasha prayed silently as he slowed his pace and tried to collect himself, ' _She obviously brought someone home. I can hear them moving around.'_

"Gone two centuries and he still doesn't do anything for himself," came a voice from within that had his heart failing to beat and made his blood run cold.

"What have you done?" he whispered angrily as he rushed forward and gripped his daughter tightly by the arm, "What have you **_done_**?!"

"I paid Uncle," Ai whispered tearfully as her knees buckled as her father twisted her arm, "I've been paying him to go into the underworld and try to retrieve her."

"So i can lose her all over again?!" InuYasha replied in a tone thick with emotion - although one of his fears was momentarily eased. It wouldn't be Kikyo all over again. Kagome wasn't trapped in a false body. At least there was that.

"No," Ai replied tearfully before crying out softly in pain when her father tightened his grip, "Uncle found a way. She'll...she'll live as long as us now. I promise. I've been paying..."

"Enough," InuYasha hissed as he finally released her and looked down at Ai with something akin to disgust, "You don't even know what you've done. What that _thing_ is in there! You don't know that's your mother. You don't know she'll live. If...if she's the same. You don't understand what happens when someone's brought back! They're not the same! They're _never_ the same! What Sesshomaru even did could've changed her! Made her evil!"

"It's just a necklace," Ai sobbed as she cradled her bruised arm, "It keeps her soul tethered here. As long...as long as she wears it, she'll stay with us. She's been...she's been here five years to make sure."

"Five years?!" InuYasha bellowed angrily earning a startled gasp to escape the occupants of the hut, "You stupid, brainless..."

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" came an irate familiar voice that had his eyes opening wide before he crashed to the ground like he hadn't in over two hundred years. He'd never taken them off or had her take them off. They...they'd connect them. Did connect them long after she was gone. He clenched his eyes shut as he fought down the grief that shot through his system. What had Ai done? Why did fate need to punish him like this all over again? First Kikyo and now Kagome. Worst of all Kagome. Not her. Not like this. Not again. If she...

"I'm still myself dammit," came Kagome's irked yet beautiful voice from much closer. The scent of her anger officially causing the damn to break within him. Tears streamed down his cheeks unbidden and unwanted.

"InuYasha, the five years were my idea," that sweet voice continued in a much more understanding tone, "I didn't want to come back as something evil. I wouldn't do that to you. Put you in that position. You've suffered enough for one lifetime."

"You're not her," he mumbled miserably as he kept his eyes tightly closed even as more tears streamed down his face, "Its not right. This isn't right."

"She meant well," Kagome's voice sighed as he heard her kneel down beside him, "I was furious at first too."

"You're not her," InuYasha muttered once more as he prayed the world would just swallow him whole, "It's not possible. This isn't possible. I can't do this."

"That's up to you. You can take my necklace off if you want," Kagome's understanding voice soothed. Her hand moved to touch him before quickly pulling back like it might have burned her to touch him, "After all, I don't want you to suffer anymore. You've been through so much. So much. And I don't want to be the one to hurt you."

"Oyaji, just...," Ai suddenly spoke up before he heard her squeak and clap her hand over her mouth. Obviously Kagome had sent her a silencing glare. He could see it just like it was yesterday.

"Ai, can you leave us alone?" Kagome asked in a tense voice that clearly wasn't a request. He heard the young woman quickly scamper away and finally, finally he raised his head to assess the damage. He tried to prepare himself for something very bad but instead he saw only the young woman. As young as she had been when they first met. Well, no. She looked...she looked like she did at the age he currently looked. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Ask me anything," she sighed as she sat still and looked at him apprehensively, "Whatever you need to ask to settle your nerves and if I answer incorrectly, remove the necklace."

"The...the first night...after...after that day," InuYasha began slowly as tears continued trickling unnoticed down his cheeks, "Tell me what I told you."

"Oh lord," Kagome chuckled nervously as a blush blossomed on her cheeks, "Okay, so...you...you showed me...you'd kept my backpack. And you...you said...you said that...that without me, you had no life."

"And then what?" InuYasha pressed. He'd said that many times. It was possible she'd been trained. Studied. But there was one thing he was looking for. That only the true Kagome would know. Something he had only ever said behind closed doors. Only to her. Only she would know.

"I'm not going to get it verbatim," Kagome responded with a dejected sigh as she smiled softly and began playing with a lock of her ebony hair, "You told me about trying to find me. In the jewel. What kept you going. You were born to be with me and I was born to be with you. I taught you how to make friends and rely on those friends. I saved you and you saved me."

Releasing a shuddering breath, faster than Kagome could blink she found herself in a bone crushing embrace and moments later his lips met hers. Over the following years, InuYasha would refer to the two centuries -only behind closed doors and only to her - as the second time he'd been sealed away. His heart failing to beat. Stuck in a world of darkness with no escape. Kagome - mercifully aged as he did. The reverse of her watching him age thankfully avoided.

Ai married that human boy from the market - knowing full well that miracles only happened once. She spent handful over handful of goods for Sesshomaru to conduct research, however, and with her mother's help - as well as her modern insight - a new Method was developed. With the assistance of blood transfusions, human/demon relationships could withstand the passage of time. Although the dead never truly leave us, the pain that follows their passing lives on. Thankfully for InuYasha, that pain was relatively short lived.


	29. November 28th, 2018 - Hardship

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 28th, 2018**

 **Hardship**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes we expect more from others because we would be willing to do that much for them. Not everyone has the same heart as you. Don't blame people for disappointing you. Blame yourself from expecting too much from them. Such sound advice. Spoken in many different languages, in many different ways, in many different times. Thrown around like it's the easiest thing in the world to believe. The easiest thing in the world to follow. But it's not. It's not that easy.

"Oh, _right_. I forgot I only _exist_ when you _need_ something from me," Inuyasha huffed exasperatedly as Kikyo _once_ again called him into the dimly lit forest with _no_ warning or explanation. That is until he arrived after disappointing his friends - mostly Kagome - and set himself up for yet another painful _'sit'_. He didn't even know why he came anymore when she called. She'd made her hatred for him blantantly obvious. Okay, he _did_ know why he still came when she called. It wasn't for the way things were but for the sake of the way things had been once upon a time. Because he still had a heart and some kindness left in him despite her better efforts. He still cared because he wasn't a monster. Still, the fact that she obviously hated him and didn't care about his well being still hurt like a bitch.

"Come now Inuyasha," the undead priestess laughed softly - an entirely unnerving sound anymore, "I merely need you to accompany me to the north for a few weeks time. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement. Any jewel shards found will be split between us."

"And I'm telling you, I won't do it," Inuyasha scoffed as he sent her a disgusted look and rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving my friends unprotected on some random mission to gods knows where for gods know what reason and gods know how long on the off chance we'll find some random ass jewel shard!"

"The child, the monk and the slayer will be perfectly fine until you return," Kikyo replied absently as she gave him a patient look, "I highly doubt they'll raise any opposition."

"Are you insane?! Of _course_ they'll care! Last time they saw you, you put them all under a spell and tried to kill Kagome," Inuyasha snarled angrily as his hand hovered over the sheath of his sword, "I'm sorry. I'm not at your beck and call. I don't belong to you. I don't _really_ owe you anything. I don't appreciate you trying to kill all my friends. So I'm not going. That's final."

"What happened with the child was an..." Kikyo began in a placating tone before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome is _not_ a child! She's _not_ your _copy_ or _replacement_ or _anything_ like that. She's Kagome. Ka-go-me," Inuyasha huffed angrily as he narrowed his amber orbs, "And the underworld will freeze over before I leave her for some stupid ass pointless mission with _you_. I'm **_not_** going."

"So be it," Kikyo replied with a resigned sigh as she turned and sent a passive, disinterest glance over her shoulder, "You will join me one day you know. Whether you like it or not."

"Good luck with that," Inuyasha huffed as he set his jaw and watched her walk out of sight before finally relaxing and rushing off to do some damage control. It wasn't long, however, before he heard his friends' voices.

"You just need to lower your expectations," he heard Sango crooned as she comforted an obviously tearful Kagome, "You get so upset whenever he goes to see her and you shouldn't. Just don't expect him to take your feelings into account and you won't be so disappointed in him."

He slowed to a slow walk as his heart twisted in his chest. He knew it bothered Kagome that he went to see Kikyo. He knew it did. But it wasn't like he could just let Kikyo run around doing gods knows what with whatever new villain she teamed up with. First of all, Naraku wanted her too much and second, she was _literally_ crazy. Like batshit insane level of cray. Besides, he was always understanding whenever Kagome went to her world. Sure, he might bitch and moan about her going back but it wasn't like he stopped her. And he hadn't dragged her back after that first time. And he didn't bitch about how she worried so much about her future in the future. About her _obvious_ long term plan to leave them all behind. If anyone should be disappointed and lower their expectations, it was him! Shit, he'd leave this entire fucking era behind if she asked him to do it. He'd follow her anywhere. _Anywhere_. And where the hell did Sango get off on telling Kagome that he didn't care about her feelings?! He cared.

"He cares about my feelings," he heard Kagome mutter in a tired sounding voice, "That's the problem. He wouldn't feel guilty if he didn't care and I'm not going to force him to choose between us. He wouldn't be able to make a choice because he doesn't want to hurt either of us. He cares too much and doesn't know what to do."

"I think if Inuyasha tried to feel or think all of that at once he'd explode," he heard Shippo's snide voice snicker from the girl's vicinity, "I bet he doesn't even realize he hurts your feelings when he goes."

"He knows," Kagome sighed miserably - earning a guilty grimace from the hidden hanyou, "So I can't be _disappointed_ in him because I expect him to be the caring guy I know is in there. I'm just...jealous I guess and I don't have a right to be. I'm disappointed in myself."

Closing his eyes in pain, Inuyasha exhaled slowly through his nose as he tried to reign in his own disappointment. Disappointment in himself for being so indecisive. She was right in some ways. While he wasn't in love with Kikyo, he didn't hate her as was obvious by the fact he always went to see her. But he also cared - okay, maybe more than just cared - about Kagome and didn't want to hurt her either. But he was hurting her by going to see Kikyo. And he couldn't let Kikyo believe she was all alone in the world. Why was everything so complicated? Why was it so hard?

But he knew. Just like he knew every damn time he looked to her for acquiescence to go see the undead miko. She understood him perfectly, and when he told her what he was going to do now, she would not say ' _be careful'_ or _'don't go',_ but she would accept his decision because she would not have expected anything less of him.


	30. November 29th, 2018 - Soulmates

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 29th, 2018**

 **Soulmates**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kagome exited the well for the final time and came into his arms, the world suddenly made sense. Only twice in his life had he felt this inexplicable, almost mystical attraction to a woman. He'd thought it remarkable, to have found two, when in his heart he'd always believed there was only one perfect woman out there for him. His heart had been right. There could only be one and she was it.


	31. November 30th, 2018 - Hope

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **November 30th, 2018**

 **Hope**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift from the kami, which is why we call it the present.

Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic. It was hope that opened the well. She was sure of it. Hope and a prayer to see him again. There was no other logical explanation as to why the well would open after so long. Hope was such a funny thing. A magical thing. Each frail bloom in her soul expecting to be smothered as quickly as it had flickered to life. Hope had allowed her to come home to where she belonged. Today was a gift bought with hope. As she grinned up into his face, all she could think was this must be why they called it moments in time the present. And there was no gift quite like it.


End file.
